


Kings

by Krystalstar22, Lady_Tony_Stark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tony_Stark/pseuds/Lady_Tony_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new show, A new Make up artist, and new challenges. What are two best friends to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First encounters

Sebastian Stan grinned a little as he pushed his glasses up his nose, the dark glasses shielding his eyes from both sun and flash of cameras. Ducking his head a little as he stepped inside, he smirked as he glanced across the room at his waiting best friend, tilting his head. “It’s nine in the morning. I didn’t think you crawled out of bed till at least 10.” Sebastian teased smirking a little as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was going to be great working with Chris again on Kings, especially on something like this, something so very different from Captain America or the Avengers. 

Chris chuckled. "I could say the same thing for you, mr drinking at 2 am yesterday." He teased back grinning at his friend and giving him a hug. He had missed his friend, having been in Boston visiting his family. It had been almost 6 months since the wrap of captain america: Civil war, and he hadn't been able to see his best friend because his mother was sick. She had happily recovered though, and he was able to return to working. He hadn't known his best friend had been cast in the new movie, but he was glad to see a friendly face. He wasn't sure about his new costar, having gotten so used to seeing Scarlett, and colby.

“Hm, but I didn’t have to be at work in the morning. And Scarlett wanted to do shots.”he snickered a little as he hugged the other back before stepping back. “How’s your mom doing?”The slightly younger actor said before nudging him a little. “It’s good to see you here. I hadn’t known you’d gotten the final spot. A king in waiting, somehow that fits you.”Sebastian snickered because he knew his own role as the broken son of a king was going to be interesting. “So, have you met any of the others yet?” 

Chris chucked. "And yet you're here, seb." He said with smile, looking at Sebastian. His mother had improved a lot and was now in complete remission. "She's better. Still really tired from the chemo, but doing better. Doctor says she'll pull through. They caught it quick enough." He explained, knowing his friend had known about his mom's struggle with breast cancer. She was one of the lucky ones though, since they caught it early at stage 2. He was grateful to god for letting his mom live. He was very close to her. Chris chuckled a little. He hadn't thought the role was much like him, but he would take Sebastian's word for it. "If you say so. What about your role? A troubled son of a king? TJ all over again, Sebby?" He joked a little, using the nickname one of their costars had stuck him with. Even he could admit seb's blush was beyond cute, and he was straight.

“Yes, well. Work sometimes sneaks up on me.”Sebastian snickered a little amused before growing serious. “Good. I’m glad.”Sebastian smiled a little, tilting his head a little. Making a face a little, he rolled his eyes. “It is. Seriously. Even the gay part.”He snickered slightly, blushing a little, because the nickname always made him blush some when he remembered Scarlett calling him it. Granted, he didn’t like-like her, but the man could admit being called cute and adorable by scarlett was enough to make anyone blush. “Come on. We’re due in makeup.”he said grinning as they headed for the make up rooms, smiling slightly at Allison as they stepped inside. “Alli, meet Chris. Chris, I introduce you to your lady love, Allison.” “Hello Chris.”The dark haired woman smiled, moving her head slightly to look at him as the woman working on her hair worked. “Hey guys.I’ll be right with you.”Gwen said glancing up from her work with a small smile before settling in to work again. The make up artist beautiful in that ordinary simple way that was so rare to find in hollywood. A woman obviously comfortable in her own body, not trying to compete with the starlets she was surrounded with.

Chris chuckled. His friend always had a snide comment like that. "Indeed. Very like Teej. But you rocked that part. Had most of our costars crying." Ge explained, following his frietndbto the make up. When het saw allison, he smiled softly. "Hello." He replied to her, noticing how pretty she is, though he wasn't particularly attracted to her. She seemed to... well, he didn't know, just, something. When gwen looked up however, he could feel a slight blush form on his cheeks. She was pretty, but not to much so, and seemed mysterious. He could tell already he would like her.

 

“I totally rock the gay part. Which you all found so amusing you were crying.”Sebastian sulked a little, because so many times he’d been questioned over his sexuality simply because he’d played the part of both hurting TJ, and the bromance of steve rogers and bucky barnes so well, that no one quite believed he was straight. Glancing at Chris as the man studied allison he swallowed a snicker as he settled into his chair, smiling slightly. He knew his best friend, this was going to be amusing. “There. All done. Off you go.”Gwen said smiling slightly as she stepped back. “Thanks Gwen.I’ll see you later guys.”Allison said smiling as she left, knowing that today wasn’t that bad, they were just testing out costumes and makeup, and a read through. “Sit, sit.”Gwen said smiling a little as she waved a hand at the two men, already digging through her makeup and supplies to decide what was best for them both.

Chris chuckled. "You were so moving as TJ. I literally wanted to go throgh the screen and hug you."he admitted, nodding at Allison as she left. He was more interested in the makeup artist than his costar anyway, though Allison did seem nice. When ordered to get in a chair, Chris found himself tripping. He had never been great with girls, so it wasn't surprising that he tripped into the chair, almost landing face first with the chair ontop of him. Chris could be really clumsy around girls he liked.

 

“Dude, you already hug me enough. If you start again, Rob’ll start making fun of me again.”Sebastian snickered a little. Amused as he watched the two, sliding easily and gracefully into his own chair, and nearly choking on his laughter as chris tripped. He was so obvious.”You okay there, Evans?”he smirked a little. “Oh! Are you okay?”Gwen turned from her makeup case, looking at the blond actor worriedly as she gently helped him straighten out, dark blue eyes wide and worried as she fussed over him.

Chris chuckled again. It was true, he did hug Sebastian a lot. After tripping, he shot Sebastian a slight glare, though his expression changed quickly. "Yes, I think I'm alright. Thank you." He said with a small smile, his ankle hurting slightly from the trip. He would probably be limping a few days. Now that she was close though, he blushed. She was even prettier now that he could see her closer.

Gwen smiled a little, looking him over and making sure he really hadn't hurt himself before nodding. “Sit then. I’ll do Sebastian’s make up first, and you can just relax.”She said turning to get a bottle of water, handing it over to Chris even as she settled in to work on Sebastian, which just made the Romanian smirk a little as he shot Chris a look. Oh, you just knew that the moment they were out of earshot, Chris was going to get teased. 

Chris nodded. 'I will, thank you." He said with a soft smile, taking the water bottle when she handed it to him. He made a face at Sebastian when he saw his expression, knowing he was in for a world of teasing. It made him sigh softly, but he resigned himself to being teased, only because he knew it was inevitable. His best friend could be a merciless teaser. 

“welcome.”Gwen smiled a little, biting her lip as she worked. Sebastian smiled, watching her as she worked, finding her interesting, even if only because Chris was. Watching her, he frowned slightly studying her, before blinking in surprise as she stepped back. “There. Done. A well done general, Jack. It’s a good thing you’re naturally pale, otherwise this would have been a pain.”She said with a small smile as she handed him his uniform jacket, helping him get it straightened and placed just right, before nodding to herself, pleased with the work. “Now. Chris. Let’s see....” Gwen bit her lip, worrying the flesh as she considered what to do, before humming slightly, handing over his own military jacket similar to Sebastian's, starting to apply the makeup, fussing with his hair with a small annoyed sound. “You need a haircut. It’s a good length, just a tad to long for traditional military cuts.” 

Chris watched carefully as she worked on Sebastian making an impressed sound when she was finished. Now he really did look like the troubled son of a king. She did very good work. He watched her ad she did his makeup as well, chuckling a little. "So trim it a little. I have no qualms with that." He said to her complaint of his hair, knowing he needed to look the part anyway. He seemed to work better when he could see the character in himself. 

Gwen glanced down at him, tilting her head. “You know, most actors wouldn't trust me with a pair of scissors anywhere near there hair.”She snickered, because it was a rare thing, to be trusted enough to do that. Make up was easy, hair, most people were fussy about since it took awhile to grow back. “That’s Chris, trusting guy. Captain america in the flesh.”Sebastian smirked, smiling as she settled in with the scissors and razor, eyes curious as he noticed a slight limp, a slight slouch. Taking everything in about the girl that interested Chris. He was protective of the man, even if he knew Chris could take care of himself. “Lean your head back.” Gwen said even as she dug out a straight razor that looked like it should have been on the 1940's set for Captain america, instead of actually being used in a modern makeup trailer. “I think he could shave himself.” “No he can’t. It’s uneven and annoying. This way, he’ll just have a slight 5 o’clock shadow.”Gwen protested even as she gently shaved the blond, humming pleased as she stepped back to let Chris see himself in the mirror. 

Chris chuckled. "I'm sure you know more about it than me. That's why i trust you" he said with a smile, watching as the woman worked. While his ankle did hurt from the fall, he was feeling a little better, relaxing like he was. "Okay." He replied simply before doing as he was told, listening to her soft humming with his eyes closed. It was oddly soothing. When she stepped back, he grinned. "I love it. I feel like I should be Johnny storm again." He said making a slight joke, though he loved having spiky hair. It made him look different from his now iconic portrayal of Captain america. 

Gwen laughed a little at his joke, looking amused. “Sorry. I’m good with costumes and makeup, but I’m not good enough to light you on fire again.” “oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that.”Sebastian smirked, that smirk that said he was about to say something utterly perverted, and would have, if he wasn't afraid of offending the woman as he made fun of Chris at her expense. It’d wait till they were alone. “Nope, no fires.”Gwen frowned looking vaguely confused, waving a hand. “You can go. You two are done.” 

Chris chuckled a little before he frowned at Sebastian. He knew what the other had in mind, and it made him roll his eyes. Unfortunately, he had just given his friend more ammunition in which to use against him. When told he could go, he nodded, smiling at her. "See you in a few hours then" he said with a smile, referring to when she would either take the makeup off or add more. 

Gwen nodded, smiling. “See you then.”she said smiling as she watched them go. Sebastian smirked as he shut the door behind them, “Just think, you blush anymore, or want her anymore, you’re going to catch your pants on fire. I think you’re lucky you’re wearing military pants that don’t show anything, otherwise you might have something awkward to explain to your make up artist.”Gwen snickered as they stepped onto set, looking around as he headed for the table, settling in to read the script with the others. For the moment, settling in to work, instead of teasing Chris. Knowing that he’d think of more to tease Chris about, especially if he was as attracted to Gwen as Sebastian thought he was. 

Chris let out a sigh. "Oh har har, Mr "blush at everything Krystal says. Your stuck worse on her than Bucky!" He said with a chuckle before letting it go. While the two of them teased the ever loving hell out of each other, but their co workers might not understand. He was ever like the captain, and always worried about good first impressions. 

“”I am not!” Sebastian flushed brightly. Making a face as they settled in to work. And indeed, the man did enjoy playing the troubled son, and listening to seeing Chris being a king. 

Hours later Sebastian yawned tiredly, looking at Chris. “We should go out for dinner. See if Gwen and Krys want to come.”he said having every intent of figuring out everything that needed to be known about Gwen. Protective enough to go snooping. 

Chris chuckled and shook his head. "Just keep telling yourself that, dude." Was all he said before he settled into work for the first day. 

When Chris heard Sebastian's suggestion, he raised an eyebrow, but agreed. "You have to invite Krys though. I'll invite Gwen." He said with a soft smile, feeling more confident now having been in someone else's life for a day. 

 

“I’ll invite her. Don’t give me that look. She just got back to the city. And you got the hots for your hairdresser. Of course we should invite them out.”Sebastian said rolling his eyes as he smiled. “met at my place in a hour?Either way, we’ll go out for dinner.”he said heading for his car even as he dialed Krystal’s number.

Gwen looked up, tilting her head when Chris walked in, sweeping a critical eye over the man, not as a woman checking out a man, but more making sure her work had held up, before frowning slightly as she looked at his hair. “Can I wash your hair?Make sure it’ll actually be okay for this. It’s sorta all over the place. If I wash it, I can play with it and get it just right.”she said twitchy and obviously tired. 

 

Chris chuckled. "Well, she's pretty and out of the ordinary! At least my crush isn't 2 inches shorter than me with blue hair!" He said, before he nodded at the second comment. That was a good idea. He hadn't been able to see Krystal since she left for Australia to film with liam hemsworth. 

Chris smiled at her. "Sure you can. Makes sense to me." He said, smiling as he sat in the sink chair across from the chair he'd tripped over before, hoping she didn't notice the limp. He had just twisted his ankle. No big deal. 

 

“I don’t have a crush! And krys is totally out of the ordinary.” Sebastian protested as he called, smiling as he settled in. Smiling when she answered.”Hey krys. You busy tonight?”

“thanks.”Gwen said relaxing a little, calming slightly at the idea of simply being able to do something she was good at. Frowning a little when she saw him, tilting her head a little.”You’re limping. Rough day?”She asked as she watered down his hair and worked the soap into it. Standing to the side of the chair, her hip brushing against his arm, smallish breasts-not huge but not exactly flat either- occasionally brushing his shoulder as she worked.


	2. Dinner with the stars

Chris laughed heartily. "You so do, and no, i suppose she isn't." He said, walking over toward the door to the makeup room.

Krystal smiled as she saw the caller ID and picked up right away. "Hey sebby. No, i'm not. Whats up?" She asked, wondering if hopefully he was asking her out.

Chris made a face. "I think I twisted my ankle when i tripped this morning" he explained, relaxing into the chair as she began to work on his hair. Once she really started, small moans escaped Chris's mouth. He had forgotten how sensitive his head could be. "Hey, Gwen, want to come to dinner with me, seb and his crush? I really need to push those two together..." he mused, curious of her answer, not really noticing the unintentional touches. 

“Hey. I’m making Chris take out his crush, and could use help getting them together. Want to come?”Sebastian grinned as he headed for his place.

“Damn. I’m sorry.”Gwen frowned a little frowning slightly as she worked, swallowing thickly as she listened to the small moans, working the shampoo in more, simply enjoying making him feel good. “Hm? Yea. That would be fun.”She said as her stomach growled having not really eaten for most of the day, to upset and lost after her ex called, the woman hadn't been able to stomach food. Rinsing out his hair she smiled, “Sit up. I’ll towel dry your hair, and we should be good to go.”She said letting him sit up before moving around to stand between his knees, close but not to close as she towel dried his hair and styling it as she went, shivering a little as she listened to him moan, locking her knees to keep from falling to her knees and taking him in her mouth. Having noticed just how sensitive his head was. And while she logically knew that this wasn't her ex, the desire to please, the utter need to make sure he was as happy as he could be, was leaving her shaken. Not to mention, Chris Evans was very easy on the eyes. 

Krystal grinned and chuckled. "Cap has a crush? Oh, this I gotta see. I'll be glad to help." She said possible ideas already floating in her mind, despite not knowing the crush in question.

Chris made a face at her. "Oh, its okay. I used to do this all the time as a kid. It'll be fine in a day or two." He told her, grinning at her answer as more tiny moans escaped. He hoped she couldn't feel the surprise growing in his now tight jeans. He would rather know her first before jumping into sex. 

“Yep. On our makeup artist. It would be quite amusing if I didn't worry about him. She’s....there’s something different. Worrying, but I don’t know what it is.”Sebastian said sounding slightly frustrated, because he sensed there was something off, but not sure what. “Can you be ready soon?I’ll swing by and pick you up, and head to my place to wait for Chris and Gwen.”

“Seriously? Okay.”Gwen said still looking upset though, tilting her head a little as she felt him pressing against her knee a little, wondering if he was even aware of squirming a little. And before she even made the conscious decision to do so, sinking to her knees, reaching for his belt and jeans, flicking a amused smile up at him before taking him in her mouth, with a practiced ease that said she’d spent a lot of time on her knees. Closing her eyes as she focused. 

Krystal made a face. "Hmm, interesting. Well, i'll see what I cant find out. You know how i have a knack for getting people to talk." she said, winking though Sebastian wouldn't see. "Yeah. Pick me up in 10." She said, praying for a little alone time with him as she got dressed prettily.

Chris smiled. "Seriously. Don't worry." He said as a few more moans escaped. That was embarrassing, but it felt so good. He blushed profusely, worried about what she might think of his hard on, until confusion and shock showed on his face. "Wh-what are you doing?" He stumbled out, face as red as a tomato, groaning as her lips met his cock. 

“I know. You really do have a talent.”Sebastian agreed. “Kay. See you soon.”Sebastian said grinning as he hung up, and in a few minutes he pulled into her parking lot, heading upstairs. Knocking lightly on her door before letting himself in, knowing she wouldn't care. “hey Krys.”

“What’s it look like?”Gwen said with a slight confused frown as she lowered her head, swallowing thickly around him, closing her eyes as she took her time blowing him, sighing softly as he came. Raising her head to look at him as she wiped her mouth, eyes widening as she snapped back to herself, seeing the look on his face. Anger, obviously directed at herself, showing on her face as she stumbled to her feet. “s-sorry....I...I better not go out tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow, Chris.”Said said backing away from him quickly, fleeing before he could stop her.

Krystal chuckled. "Its true." She said, not wanting to seen to egotistical. "See you" she said as she hung up, going into hyper drive. She knew how quickly he could get here, and she wanted to look perfect for him. She wished he saw her as more than a friend. When Krystal came out of her bedroom at hearing his voice, she was dressed a winter soldier themed dress. He probably didn't realize why winter is her favorite.

Chris looked on in disbelief, unsure what to do. Normally the man was a full on dom, but this had happened so suddenly he wasn't sure. He blushed profusely, but didn't stop her. She seemed to like It. When she she announced she wasn't going, he hot up quickly, pants falling to knees. He didn't know whether to go after her or wait it out. 

Sebastian laughed shaking her head in amusement as he saw her dress. “You’re obsessed you know?”He snickered amused. “Ready to go?”he smiled a little, “So. Her name’s Gwen Alexander. She works almost exclusively for Marvel, have you met her?”

In a few minutes Gwen returned, her training to deeply ingrained for her to leave him alone, even if she was horrified at her reaction to him. Swallowing thickly as she stepped inside, looking anywhere but him. “...I-I’m sorry. I...I didn't...That was nice. but...I’m sorry...maybe....I probably shouldn't go out tonight...”She swallowed thickly, looking so defeated, so lost, that you knew there was a story there, even if she couldn't get it out. 

"What, I can't have a favorite character, seb?" She asked with a pout before she nodded. She put on her black and silver pumps looking contemplative. "Possibly. I would have to see her to know for sure." she admitted, waiting for him before opening the door. She just thought it was so adorable how protective Sebastian was of Chris. It was almost like they were Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

Once Chris had gotten over the shock, and he put himself back together, he wondered what to do. He hadn't expected her to come back. "That was nice. A little startling, but nice." he admitted, going to the woman and hugging her. He just couldn't leave her looking so vulnerable. He chastely kissed her head. "No, please come. I at least owe you dinner after that. I'm a gentleman, after all. " he said with that toothy captain grin that nobody could resist. 

“You can, I just find it amusing that you have one, instead of like all of us.”Sebastian snickered a little as he followed her out. “So. Where should we go tonight?I’m thinking quiet private restaurant instead of a club.”Sebastian said smiling as they headed for his place.

Gwen flushed at his words, nodding a little as she stared at the floor. “Well, yea. Most people think blow jobs are nice.”She said, sounding so embarrassed and upset at her reaction to him, startling as he hugged her. Leaning into him a little, closing her eyes for a moment, simply enjoying being held. Biting her lip before nodding and stepping back. “Well.if you insist, dinner does sound good.”She said still not looking at him as she headed for the door. To submissive and quietly embarrassed to recover quickly. 

Krystal chuckled. "I do like all of ys. I just have a soft spot fir bucky."She admitted, walking out after him and looking contemplative. It was an good question. "Hmm, how about Rob's new restaurant?" she asked, having wanted to try it.

Chris snickered slightly at her words. She was so cute. He smiled brightly. "I do insist!" He exclaimed dramatically, following her out. "We can take my car. Gonna meet up withe seb and his crush. You might know her. She plays the part of Krystal stark in the captain america movies." he admitted leading her to his sleek red mustang. 

Sebastian tiled his head a little before nodding, “I haven’t been yet. So yes, let’s. With any luck, Rob’ll be around, and we might get to ask him about our mysterious artist.”the man grinned as he drove, pulling into his apartment building soon enough.

“So dramatic. No wonder you make movies.”She teased, relaxing a little, laughing quietly before nodding. “That’s fine.I don’t actually drive, so you wont have to drive me back to pick up my car.”She smiled a little, before nodding. “I do.Some. At least I think I do.”Gwen said frowning a little as she climbed into the car, sighing softly as she leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes.”I’d kill for a car like this.”She said smiling a little. 

Krystal nodded. "That was partly my thinking, though, i'm pretty sure Elena is his only makeup artist." She said with a chuckle, remembering the fairly recent wedding of her friend and their makeup artist. She smiled as he pulled up to the building, discreetly looking for Chris's car. She wanted a little alone time. 

Chris laughed as well. He really could be dramatic when he wanted to be, but, if it made her smile, he'd be as goofy and clueless as possible. "Yeah, she's pretty cool. I hope her and seb get together. She'd be good for him." he admitted, chuckling a little at the car comment. "Yeah, she's a good car." He said, starting the engine once he was sure she was secure. When Chris was excited, he tended to drive faster. 

“Definitely, but he could ask her to.” Sebastian shrugged looking amused as they headed upstairs, looking around. Curious as he saw that Chris wasn't there yet. “Huh. They’re not here yet.”he snickered a little amused, “he’s probably doing something adorakable. Like getting to know her before asking her out.” he snickered as he let them into his apartment. 

“That’s good....It’s hard here, or anywhere really, to find someone who’s good for you.”Gwen smiled a little before smiling as she buckled in, surprised laughter escaping as he took off, laughing because she did enjoy going fast, she felt freer, like her demons wouldn't catch up to her. Smiling when they pulled into the apartment building, she climbed out, twitching a little nervous. Because while she saw stars every day, she rarely hung out with them after hours, and she was worried about embarrassing them or something. 

Krystal nodded. "True. Elena might know more about her." She said, glad for the alone time. When it came to Sebastian, Krystal was a little selfish. She liked being alone with him, even if she adored their friends. Krystal chuckled. "Most likely. He has that need to be a gentleman. Did he say how his mom is?"she asked, curious. She worried for her friends families, caring as she was.

Chris nodded in agreement. It was hard to find someone who was good for you. He had had many prospects in his life, but none as intriguing as her. Once she was buckled, he drove off quickly through the city, mentally trying to remember where Sebastian's flat is. 

Sebastian grinned, “ want a glass of wine while we wait?”he asked heading for the kitchen before snickering. “he’s such a cute dork.”Sebastian snorted amused before nodding. “She’s doing okay. Still tired and recovering from chemo, but doing better.”He said smiling as he handed her her glass, sipping his own wine before glancing at the clock. “It doesn't take that long to get here...”he said looking worried as he dialed Chris’s number. As much as he enjoyed Krystal’s company, he’d lost to many people in his life, to not get a little twitchy when people took to long to get where they said they were.”Chris?” He asked when the man answered 

Krystal smiled. "Sure, that'd be great." She said softly, watching him walk to the kitchen. She was so in love with uim, but kept it to just friends because she didn't he'd go for her because of the age difference. it was 10 years and a couple of months. "Yeah, he's almost cap personified." She agreed, before she smiled. She was glad to hear his mom was okay. "That's good. I was sending lots of healing energy from Australia." She admitted, taking her wine and sipping it. She was glad he preferred sweeter wine. 

Chris tapped his blue tooth to answer. "Hey seb. Yeah, we're on our way, i'm just having a bit of a brain fart on where your place is." he said with a chuckle, trying to reassure his friend. He knew how Sebastian could worry. 

Sebastian nodded, “Which is why we need to protect him. He wont do it himself.” he said snickering a little before nodding. “Do that. Chris’ll appreciate it.”Sebastian smiled before shaking his head as Chris answered. “Corner of Sunset and Hollywood. The big ass high rise. Apartment 305.” Sebastian snickered as he relaxed, realizing that the man was such a dork. 

Krystal nodded. "Its true. He he, we are way to much like our characters." she said with a chuckle, sipping her wine. It had a sweeter, cherry like flavor to it, which she appreciated. She didn't like dry wine. "I always do, sebby." She said, and Chris's mom was usually on her mind. She had met her a few times, and the woman was amazing. She hoped only the best for her. 

Chris made an 'ah" sound then smiled. "Alright. We'll be there soon." He said, lingering on the phone In case Sebastian had something else to say. 

“Sometimes we are.” Sebastian snickered a little, before nodding. “I know.” he smiled kissing her cheek as he sipped his wine. “Good. See you soon.”The man said, smiling as he hung up, rolling his eyes.”He’s such a geek. He got lost.”Sebastian snickered.

Gwen tilted her head a little looking up at the apartment building as they got there, flushing a little. Embarrassed even more then she’d been. Feeling so out of place with them now, as she considered just how much a downtown apartment had to cost Sebastian to live in. “So, where are we going to dinner?”She said glancing up at Chris, blushing slightly as they headed inside. 

Krystal nodded in agreement. Sometimes after playing a character so long, you adopted some of their habits. She laughed heartily. "Yeah, he's a dork, but he's our dork" she said, blushing just slightly at the kiss to the cheek. All these mixed signals were driving her nuts!

Chris shrugged at her. "I don't know. Sebastian was gonna pick the restaurant. We may end up going to one of Krystal's." He admitted, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. He knew she was feeling slightly out of place. 

“”That he is.” Sebastian snickered a little looking amused.

“Maybe. That’d be cool.”Gwen smiled a little, going relaxed under his fingers, closing her eyes for a moment as they stepped into the elevator. Instinctively responding to a dominate personality. Relaxing as they stepped into Sebastian's place, she looked around with wide eyes. ”Wow.” “Thanks. It took a lot of work to find it.”the Romanian smiled a little, the blend of american and Romanian art and style seamlessly moved together in the apartment. 

Krystal just nodded and smiled. 

"Yeah. Krys has great taste in restaurants. She owns a sushi place, an italian place and a few others" he explained, opening Sebastian's door for her. He hugged Krys when he saw her. "Good to see you too, cap." She joked, kissing his cheek 

Sebastian grinned looking at the two, studying the two as he smirked a little. Almost seeing something between them, but not quite sure what he was looking at. “So. We’re going to go bother Rob for the evening, none of us have gone to his new place, so let’s go.”Sebastian smiled tilting his head as Gwen blushed. “I have. It’s good. And not extremely expensive.”She smiled as they headed out. Nervous and feeling awkward. 

Chris smiled. "Sounds good. Hope Rob and El are there. I haven't seen them since the wedding." He admitted, staying close to Gwen. He knew she was feeling sort of out of place. He wanted her to feel as safe with his friends as he felt with them.. Krystal smiled at Gwen walking over to her. "Hey, i'm Krystal. Its nice to meet you." She said, wanting her to feel comfortable.

“Me either. That’s what happens when you have a man who’s prone to flights of fancy, and took his wife on a cruise around the world. Seriously cuts into the visiting time.” Sebastian snickered a little. “Hello. I’m Gwen.”Gwen said looking at Krystal with a small smile, though she was staying close to Chris, without really being aware of it. 

Chris laughed. "Yeah, that's true. But you know el secretly loved it. Shes never really been anywhere." Chris admitted, holding onto Gwen without realizing it. He knew she felt better with him near. Krystal smiled. "Its good to know you, Gwen. I'm sure we'll be great friends." She said, smiling still. 

“I know. They’re good together.”Sebastian snickered a little amused. “Thanks. I’m sure.”Gwen said biting her lip a little feeling awkward as they all settled into the car, smiling a little as she sat next to Chris in the back of Sebastian's Porsche, simply staring out the window as they drove, simply listening to them talk. Nervous and upset, resting her head against Chris’s shoulder without really realizing it, treating him like he was her dom, trusting him to look after her.

When they got there, the waiter smiled seeing the four of them, tilting her head. “Hey. You guys are in luck if you were looking for Rob and El. They just settled at a table themselves, if you wanted to join them.” “No....we couldn't. It’s probably a romantic dinner.”Gwen protested softly, looking upset at the idea. 

Chris nodded. "Yeah, they really do. El is really good for flighty rob." He said, smiling softly, and holding her close owhile they sat in the backseat. "So, how was the filming today?" Krystal asked both Chris and seb. Chris sighed. "It was good, but i twisted my ankle." He said, frowning slightly. It was embarrassing.

When rob saw them, he immediately hugged them. "My friends! Come eat with us! El has been asking about you, krys." He said with a smile, raising an eyebrow at Chris. Ever the flirt, he grinned at Gwen. "And who might you be? 

Sebastian snickered a little. “On a chair. Before you’d even got to the set.”Sebastian teased amused. “How’s the ankle anyways?”Gwen said looking worried as she looked up at him. “But besides that one hiccup, it was well. I enjoy playing Jack.”Sebastian said smiling a little

Sebastian grinned, looking up at the older actor. “Hey Rob.” “H-hello.I’m Gwen.”Gwen smiled flushing slightly as she looked up at rob, slightly shorter then the other man, definitely a Robert Downey Jr fan. Smiling as the man led them back to his table. "Oh!we were just talking about you guys."Elena smiled looking up at them. 

Krystal chuckled and Chris pouted. "I was nervous! So sue me!" He protested, holding onto Gwen. Krystal smiled, looking back at him. "We'll you're not swollen, so that's good." She said, and Chris nodded. It wasn't so bad.

Rob smiled at Sebastian, then grinned at Gwen. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, miss Gwen." He said, bowing before leading them over yo the table. Krystal hugged Elena. "Miss you el." She said sitting on the other side of her. 

“I know. Which only makes it more dorkish.”Sebastian teased a little. Gwen tensed a little as she was held onto, before relaxing, sighing quietly. “Just ice it tonight, and you’’ll be okay.”Gwen smiled a little.

“You to.”Gwen smiled a little looking a little flustered to be meeting Robert Downey Jr, smiling as they settled at the table. “Missed you to.You all look well.”Elena smiled before leaning back, a smile quirking her lips as she watched Chris and Gwen, and Sebastian fussing over Krystal as they settled at the table. 

Chris rubbed Gwen's shoulder as he held her though he pouted. "you should talk, bucky" was all he said before a smirk graced his lips. He didn't think Krystal would catch on.

Rob smiled at her, leading them all back to the table. "Yeah, things have been good. Even Chris's mom is getting better, according to seb." Krystal admitted, blushing as Sebastian fussed over her. Even though he did it a lot, she still blushed. Chris nodded. "Yeah, shes still tired from chemo, but in full remission now." he explained, sitting next to Gwen. 

“Shut up Cap.”Sebastian said rolling his eyes a little.

“That’s good. Glad to hear it.” Elena smiled at Chris, tilting her head a little. “So, how was filming?” Elena said watching the three, trying to figure out what the four were working out between them, and almost understanding the dynamic, but not quite sure she liked the way Gwen was fidgeting and upset. It pained her to see someone that uncomfortable around them. 

Krystal just chuckled, not understanding and Chris kept on smirking.

Chris Smiled back. "Well, I tripped over a chair getting ready and twisted my ankle... more like a Krys move." he said, teasing the woman for being clumsy. She was always falling over things. Krystal rolled her eyes. "Gwen's their makeup artist. Seems Chris is following in your husbands footsteps" she whispered to Elena, giggling. 

“You okay?” “Yea. He didn't twist it to badly.”Sebastian smiled a little at the slightly younger makeup artist, amused indeed that two of his friends had gone after the behind the scenes women. “Ah, that explains things. I've never worked with her before.”Elena muttered looking at Krys, knowing the woman was probably curious. 

Chris nodded, blushing a little. It was embarrassing, but he was okay. "Ah, alright. Know anyone that has? Sebby's pulling a bucky again" she joked, unaware how Sebastian cared for her. 

Elena frowned slightly as she listened to the guys discussing the next avengers movie, watching gwen simply watching them all as they ate. “I’ll ask around.”Elena said before tilting her head at rob. “But he’s the one who’s been in hollywood the longest. He might know.” Elena reminded her, which was amusing because her 50 year old husband had been in LA since his early teens, so he knew everyone, which usually surprised him sometimes. 

Krystal nodded. "Thanks for the help el." she said softly, a small smile on her face that said she would ask rob soon. Chris sat talking animatedly to both rob and Sebastian, glad to be cap again and also not. He loved the role, but he also didn't want to be stuck with it his whole life. Krystal smiled at Gwen. "Hey, Gwen! I just got a great idea! Why don't you come to my place for the night! We'll have some drinks, tell some stories, and have a PJ party! A real girls night in!" She said excitedly, the hope in her expression apparent. While she wanted to know more about her for seb's sake, she also just knew Gwen was a good person. 

“Welcome.”Elena smiled a little looking amused as she listened the the others, tilting her head as she smiled. Knowing it wasn't just because Krystal wanted to know more about her so Sebastian would stop to worry, she really did want to know the woman. There was just something fragile about the make up artist that made you both want to know, and scared to know what it was. “Hm? Oh.I...I...”She stopped thinking about it, before looking around her, eyes flicking over to Chris, as if seeking advice, needing help before starting to nod, before stopping, something across the room catching her attention before she stopped. “No.Sorry...I can’t tonight.”she said her voice going soft, backing away from making new friends so suddenly that you knew something had startled her. 

Krystal frowned slightly. She gave Gwen a both motherly and concerned look. She was a lot like her character in the movies, caring almost like a mother hen. She looked in the direction that Gwen had, wondering what had scared the woman so. Chris had been to busy to notice, otherwise he would have been cuddling the poor scared woman. "Gwen, you look like you've seen a ghost. Is everything okay?" She asked, sharing a worried loom with Elena. 

Elena frowned glancing around trying to see what Gwen had seen. Not seeing anything old,just The slow trickle of stars and guests coming in."I'm okay. Just...yea. I'm okay."Gwen said swallowing hard responding to Krys like she had Chris even if she moved away from Chris a tad. "okay. I can do something tonight...."she said sounding nervous at the idea but not wanting to disappoint them. be right back kay?" Elena leaned closer to her husband as the others were distracted 

Krystal nodded, smiling a little. She looked to Elena, asking silently if she wanted to come. She could get what she now needed to know without Elena, but she just knew Gwen needed friends. Poor girl looked like a deer in headlights. "Oh... okay" Krystal said curiously, worry for Gwen in her eyes. 

Elena smiled as she nodded. "of course I'll come." she smiled kissing rob's cheek. "I think rob can live without me for a night."Elena said as she finished her food sighing quietly. Gwen smiled as she finished eating smiling a little. Content to simply be with people who weren't yelling at her. "We should do something tonight if the girls are going to be gone." Sebastian said mostly because he wanted a chance to pick rob's brain without Gwen there. 

Krystal grinned now. "Brilliant. We'll start by doing some shopping. Then we'll do makeovers and watch scary movies and it'll be fun." she said, chuckling. She would get that info out of her. For both Gwen's sake, and for Chris's. She knew Sebastian was worrying, and she worried too. Chris and rob nodded. "Yeah! We should have a boys night!"Rob exclaimed excitedly, already thinking. 

Gwen Nodded slightly looking overwhelmed and like she wanted to back out but not quite sure how to do it without upsetting anyone. "Okay..."she sighed quietly tilting her head some. It was just for the night. She could get through the night right? "Don't go to extreme rob. We do have to work in the morning." Sebastian teased seeing the look on rob's face 

Krystal looked a her with Kind eyes, and Chris smiled a her, distracted momentarily. "Don't worry Gwen. Krys is good people. she'll take care of you." he said, trying to make the poor scared girl feel better. None of them knew yet just how much and why she was so damaged. Rob chuckled. "I know king-y-boy. but we'll have fun for sure." he said, smiling at his friend. 

Gwen frowned a little before nodding biting her lip. Having accepted Chris however surprisingly as her dominate, she was willing to accept his opinion on things. "Okay...but I don't...can we not go shopping?"cause she didn't want to shop with people who could easily make her feel horrible about not having money. Sebastian rolled his eyes."don't fall me that." 

Krystal smiled. "Sure, but I was gonna buy you pretty clothes." she admitted, chuckling a little as Chris rolled his eyes. "Uh-oh, Krys has adopted you" he said with a chuckle, and rob, chuckled a little too, "its not a bad thing Gwen, its just Krys tends to be over zealous in her spoiling." he said, typing things into his phone to make plans. 

Gwen frowned a little more before shaking her head."no thanks. I don't need anything."she said her voice shaking just a tad."oh leave the poor girl alone. We can always convince her later to let us shop."Sebastian said smirking a little. He might be worried and curious about her because of Chris but he was damaged enough to recognize someone as equally damaged and have mercy

Krystal smiled "Alright." she said with a small smile, looking to Sebastian as he talked to her. She nodded a him, sharing a concerned look with him. She was well aware of his damaged past, having known him almost as long she had Chris. She had met Sebastian on the set of the covenant, having come to see her friend Steven. "okay sebby." she said, kissing his cheek.

Sebastian nodded a little tilting his head slightly. “Well. Let’s get out of here. It’s starting to get busy enough if we don’t leave now, we’ll never get out without getting stopped by everyone for autographs.”He pointed out smiling as he finished his food and paid, paying before rob could stop him. Elena snickered a little as she got up, pressing a kiss to rob’s cheek. “Someday, you’re going to break him of paying for everything.”She snickered a little as they all left.

“so...where are we going?”Gwen said swallowing hard, fidgeting a little. 

Chris and rob nodded. "You're right seb." Chris said, smiling and getting up, discreetly squeezing Gwen's hand to reassure her about tonight. He knew she was having troubles, he just didn't know why. Rob nodded and sighed. "Maybe, but i doubt it." he said, shaking his head.

Krystal smiled at Gwen, having already called for her limo. "We'll go to my penthouse in my hotel. You'll like it." She said, locking arms with Gwen and Elena as they left. 

“You should know, I’m always right.”Sebastian snickered as they left. Glancing at rob. “so. What are we doing tonight?”he said looking amused.

“Okay.”Gwen smiled as she climbed into the limo, quiet as she watched the city as they drove to the hotel, listening. Content, one of those women who had simply liked, or been trained to be silent in groups. Startling as her phone rang as they got to the hotel, frowning as she got out, picking it up.”Hello?...oh. Hey. Uh...I’m out for the night...”Gwen said frowning a little as she slowed as they got out of the car, before hanging up. “I gotta go....can your limo take me back to my place?"

Chris and rob chuckled. It was true. He was right most of the time. "Well, we'll go to my place for drinks then we can do whatever. Just got a pool." He said smirking slightly. 

Krystal frowned, but nodded. "Sure he can. I'm kinda sad you gotta leave though." She said, only her eyes showing her concern for the woman. She had a bad feeling about this, and Krystal was usually right about things. She prayed for Gwen's safety.

When they were all at robs house, Chris relaxed by the fireplace. Rob smirked. "Are you ever gonna tell Krys how you feel seb? Girl's head over heels for you. Haven't seen her look at anyone like that since Indio." He admitted, shrugging. He just wanted his friends happy. He wondered if seb was having trouble with the age difference, because Sebastian's mom adored Krystal. They met when she came to the states for the captain america premiere. 

“Awesome. I love swimming.”Sebastian said perking up at the idea, because really, he did enjoy swimming a lot, having grown up in Romania where it was warm most of the year, so he’d gotten to swim a lot.

“”Thanks. And me to. We’ll do it again later.”Gwen said, so distracted that she didn't even notice the concern. “....This is going to be bad.”Elena said sighing quietly, worriedly.

“...Don’t you have better things to do then set up your son’s ex?”Sebastian said simply staring at Rob, giving him that look that said he didn't want to talk about it. The quiet man definitely not wanting to discuss this. Nope, not at all.

The next morning, after a night of stupid teasing and utter frustration, which he’d hidden well despite how much the teasing had gotten to him, Sebastian smiled a little at Chris as the headed into the set, having left rob asleep past out on his couch, knowing Elena would be home soon enough. “..So. Do I have look forward to watching more awkward flirting?”He said snickering a little as he looked at Chris, looking confused as they stepped into the makeup trailer, looking confused when it wasn't Gwen doing Allison’s makeup. “Where’s Gwen?” “Called off this morning.”Alison said.


	3. Lost and found

Rob just nodded. He knew his friend loved swimming."Got suits for all of you, and Chris and Mark should already be there." He said, smiling a little. 

Rob chuckled. "Its for Krys's own good. Poor girl thinks you think she's homely." he admitted, knowing this because krystal and he were two of the closest avengers, and krystal often called him daddy because her father had died when she was littlte. "you're killjng her with all the mixed signals, seb." He added fkatly, going to change. 

Krystal shared Elena's worried look. "Yes, it is." was all she said, not sure howbto make Gwen stay, but fearing if she did, whatever it was would be worse. 

The next morning, Chris laughed. "Heh, maybe." He said, but his eyes went wide with worry when it wasn't Gwen working on allison's hair, and even worse when he got a text from krys "here's gwen's adress. She didn't stay with me last night, cap. Please check on her. I'm worried. -krys" it read and chris looked horrified. 

"I have to go seb. Tell them i got sick." He said, running away and driving frantically to her place, knocking. "Gwen? Its chris." he said, jiggling the door handle and falling in awkwardly because ut was unlocked. 

“What?Okay. Go.”Sebastian winced as he realized what was wrong, sighing tiredly. Knowing this was going to be bad. Heading out to set things straight for everyone.

“C-chris?”Gwen called when she heard him, yelping as he fell in, jerking back as the door nearly hit her in the face, stumbling back as she pulled the robe tighter around a bruised and sore body, her dark hair dripping wet, showing that she’d just crawled out of the bathtub, the bruises darkening tan skin, showing that even if it looked bad now, it was going to look worse soon enough as all the blood strated coming to the surface. “Chris?what are you doing here?” 

Chris nodded, running off, wanting, needing, to get to Gwen, fearing the worst. 

"Its me gwen." He said, eyes full of worry. He could see the bruises all over her, and his voice turned to worried panic. "Who did this to you, Gwen. Oh god, you poor thing. Let me help you." He said in a worried voice, his fingers quickly texting Krystal. "Krystal was worried about you, and wanted me to check on you. Please, you have to let me in, Gwen. Tell me who did this." He pleaded, looking like both the captain and a kicked puppy combined. 

Krystal got the text and was fuming. "Who could hurt that poor dear girl!" When I find them, i'll give them a reason to cry.." she muttered to elena, explaining what chris texted.

Gwen frowned stepping back from him even as she undid the lock to let him in, having a feeling he wouldn’t go away without talking. Easing back from the door, “It’s nothing. I’m okay chris. A few days rest I’ll be okay.”Gwen sighed, wincing. The motion making hre ribs ache, and she knew she’d broken a few. Not answering his question, simply brushing it off.

“What?Fucking hell.”Elena looked upset, wincing even as she called Rob, because he knew more people, had been in hollywood the longest. If she wouldn’t talk to chris, well, he might have a idea where to start to figure out what happened. 

Chris made a face. "No. You need medical attention. Looks like you broke a few ribs." He admitted, knowing because he had taken a few anatony classes. Chris was no dummy when it came to medical. He crossed his arms. "You're going to the hospital. But first, you tell me who the hell hurt you." He said in a very firm, caring yet very dominant tone. He had guessed earlier that she responded to dominance, though now he could guess the reason why. 

Krystal nodded, motioning for herbto put it on speaker. "hey honey. What? um i'll check around." he said, finding the man easily, even though he had kept gwen well hidden. He told them his name, and krys called seb, pleading him to ditch and come help her hurt him. Gwen's mystery was solved, and she was in deep trouble. 

Gwen winced, swallowing hard. “I did.ribs hurt.”She muttered her head dropping, hanging her head a little as she stared down. Making a soft whining sound, respnding to him, even if Wes had scared to so badly she couldn’t talk about him. Swallowing hard as she stared down. “C-can’t. Chris...I can’t...”

“You know, it’s not every day you get me to ditch work.”Seb said looking worriedly amused as he pulled up to the curb, pushing open the door to let the woman into the car.”ready to go?” 

Chris frowned, the concern evident in his eyes and expression as he looked at her. In that same gentle yet dominant tone, he told her. "Yes you can, Gwen. Ijust want to help you. Please. Tell me who did this." He told her, moving closer to lightly hug her close. Poor thing was scare half to death, and he needed to comfort her.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, this is important." she said, nodding and getting into the car. She closed the door behind her, putting on her seatbelt. "He's staying in one of my hotels. Boy, does he deserve whats about to happen." She said, cracking her knuckles with a scowl. She was more pissed than a hornet.

“No, I can’t.”Gwen swallowed thickly, shuddering a little as the man hugged her, leaning into him a little, resting her head against his hsoulder.”I can’t...Chris...he’s...no.”she swallowed thickly, shaking her head. “...Wes.”

"Yea, it is.Chris is going to be so pissed.”Seb said smiling a little looking upset as he followed her into the hotel. 

Chris hugged her tightly but gently, kissing her head softly. "Yes you can, Gwen. He doesn't control you. You do, and i'm here to protect you. After all. Nobody hurts the captain's girl." He said witb a small chuckle, trying to make her feel better.

Krystal nodded. "Believe me sebby, he is. He found her bloodied and bruised and texted me." She said, marching right up to the desk. "I need to know what room Wes Bentley is staying in." She said, looking annoyed. The concierge would have a heart attack when he realized who she was 

Gwen shuddered a little as he kissed her head, swallowing thickly. “....Wes....wes bentley.”She muttered swallowing thickly, flushing a litle at his joke, looking upset at the idea. Not because she didn’t like him, but because the idea of belonging to someone again, scared her.

“Damn.”Sebastian hissed between his teeth, wincing as he realized just how bad things had been before sighing as he looked at the concierge, swallowing his laughter when the man responded. “I can’t do that miss. We don’t go around simply giving out room numbers.”The concierge said looking at her, tilting his head slightly. 

Chris stroked her hair softly. "Its okay now, Gwen. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you, nor will I let him ever touch you again." he told her soothingly, holding in his anger. He would let it out later, but right now, she needed him, and she was more important. She was his, and he would protect her from everything. He stroked her hair still. "Don't worry. I'm nothing like him, nor will I ever be." He promised, picking up on the damaged woman's anxieties. 

Krystal nodded at sebastians wince, knowing that he was going to get what was coming to him. She made a face at the concierge. "I respect company policy, Derek, but this is Important. I think you can bend the rules for the owner." She said flatly, flashing her ID. She couldn't believe the concierge hadn't recognized her right away. 

"You can't promise that...promises cant be kept...."she shuddered not about to add the rest, that in her experience especially the rich and famous couldn't keep them. "We'll see."she muttered wanting to trust him but not knowing how."...you want something to eat?...and what...yore supposed to be on set chris."she said sounding upset..

Sebastian bit his lip to hide his laughter as the other man flushed. "Oh!I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you." "Don't worry. Most of the time we'd respect you for not wanting to give out someone's room." "Mr. Bentley is in room 504, and he's there he just checked in and someone showed him up." 

Chris shook his head. "I always keep my promises, Gwen." he told her simply, nodding slightly. He could tell she wanted to trust him. Chris smiled a little. "Food would be nice, but let me make It. You just relax. I called out. You're more important right now." he told her, picking her up and setting herbon the couch, going to make them some food.

Krystal smiled at the concierge, tightly controlled anger not showing. "Thank you kindly. We'll just go up to see him then." She said, taking sebastians hand and kind of pulling him toward the elevator. She needed to get to the 5th floor and teach that brut a lesson. 

When they got there, Krystal knocked, not wanting to let on the real reason she was there until the right moment. She wanted him to wonder so she would still have a somewhat element of surprise. 

"...okay." she sighed softly closing her eyes. Willing to try believing him,at least until he proved her wrong."...I can cook..."she frowned protesting even though she let him settle her onto the couch.

Sebastian smiled a little as he held krys' hand simply following her. Settling next to her with a smirk as wes opened the door. "Hello?"the startled actor raised a eyebrow looking at his Co star and krys. 

Chris kissed her head, putting on the apron that was in the kitchen and went about making waffles, smiling to himself. "I prefer you rest, Gwen. After breakfast we'll take you to the hospital to get you checked out." he promised, making to large waffles for each of them. 

Krystal smiled back at sebastian. Despite being pissed beyond belief, she couldn't help but smile around him. She crushed to hard on him. Krystal smiled a little. "Hello. May we come in?" She asked, keeping her tightly controlled anger at bay. He would get his soon. 

"We don't have to go to the hospital chris. Seriously."Gwen protested resting her head back,closing her eyes. Simply resting, she really didn't want more attention then she already had.

"Of course. Did they need me on set?"the dark haired actor looked confused tilting his head. "No nothing like that."sebastian said belatedly realizing where he'd seen the other man. He was one of the generals in kings. 

Chris shook his head. "Yes you do, you have broken ribs, Gwen." He said, in that calm, soothing yet very dominant tone. He knew she needed that reassurance. 

Krystal shook her head at wes, following him inside, sitting on the couch. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure how to bridge the subject and looked to sebastian for help. 

“...Fine. Hospital then.”Gwen said sighing softly, closing her eyes. Looking sleepy as she considered what the other was telling her, ordering her really. Looking up when he brought the food, she smiled a little accepting it with a smile.”Thanks.”she said starting to eat carefully, knowing wes loosened a few teeth, so it made eating interesting.

Sebastian bit his lip, trying to figure out how to do it to, before sighing. “We’re here about Gwen actually. We know you’re the reason she freaked out at the resturant last night,”He said leaving off that they knew exactly what happened after that. “Rob remembered that you two dated after that, we wanted to make sure you were going to leave her alone."

Chris nodded and smiled. "Good. We've got to get you're ribs looked at. I'll have krys make up some of that botanical bruise salve she makes. It works wonders." He said, taking a bite of his food. Krystal was a naturlist, and had a degree in holistic sciences and botony.

Krystal frowned. "No woman deserves to feel as though she even isnt even allowed to make a friend. I know what you dod to Gwwen last night. Should have you arrested, but its more satisfying to make you feel what she does." she admitted, her face straight, but her eyes smirking wickely.

“Okay.”Gwen smiled a little, simply quiet, and enjoying his company as she ate. Finishing after a bit, she sighed quietly, moving to get up. “I better do dishes before we go...”She sighed softly, already shuffling towards the kitchen to clean up before they left.

 

”I didn’t do anything. Gwen gets herself into trouble. I wouldn’t be the first, or the last, person she’s ever had problems with.”wes said staring at the two, refusing to be ruffled by the two in his hotel room.

Chris rolled his eyes. "No. You let me do those. I've already done anything i've used today, sio its just a few. You rest, i'll do them." he said in that tone again, making a quick text to krys asking her to make the salve. 

Krystal was mad, but wes's comment made her chu,ckle."with cap personified as her new boyfriend? Doubtful." she said, though what she really wanted to do was throw him against the wall and blugen him bloody. 

“...okay. But I’m definitely going to cook for you sometime...”She sighed a little, before settling back onto the couch with a frown, because she disliked not doing stuff. Simply letting him take care of her was hard on her, because she didn’t trust it. Didn’t trust that his mood would last.

“Maybe.Gwen has a habit of annoying even the most patient people.”Wes shrugged. Sebastian swallowed, really wanting to hit him, but not wanting to make things worse either. “Doubt she could annoy Chris that much....we should go.”He said, realizing after a long moment, that they were just going to get gwen into more trouble by being here, wondering just how the man was going to react to things. 

Chris smiled a little and whistked while he did the dishes, a dum habit of his. He never realized he was doing it either, which made it all the more adorable. He hope that Gwen would be okay, and heal quickly. He hated seeing anyone in pain, particularly those he loves. 

Krystal rolled her eyes. "She seems sweet. Poor things a bit of a deer in headlights though. Why did you beat her up anywway?" she asked out of pure curiosity, though worry showed in her eyes. She would call the athorities on him later. Luckily, one of her oldest friends is a domestic disturbance specialist In the LAPD. She looked to sebastian and nodded, though you knew she wanted an answer before leaving. 

Gwen smiled a little as she listened to him whistle, closing her eyes as she listened to him. Content for the moment, despite how much her body ached. Startling a little when he shook her gently to wake her up, she looked up at him tiredly. “Hm?Oh. Time to go...”she sighed softly, getting up, wincing as she stood. “Give me a sec. Let me change clothes.”she said walking to her bedroom, returning in a few minutes dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a hoodie, definitely clothes that were for comfort, to keep from injuring her further, then to look good.

“I don’t.”Wes said staring back at her. Knowing gwen, trustign that she’d never admit it. “You should probably go if all you want to do is talk about gwen.”Wes said standing. “We should...”SEbasitan sighed as they headed for the door, wishing he could beat the man, but knowing better then to push it, having a feeling it would just be nasty. 

Chris smiled softly at her. "Yeah, time to go." he said, waiting patiently for her as she got dressed. When he saw her come out, he took her hand softly and lead her out, closing the door behind them. He smiled at her. "Everything will be fine Gwen." he promised, knowing the woman needed reassurance. He wished he could help her more. When they got to the hospital, there was lots of paperwork to fill out, chris wearing some thick rimmed glasses and a baseball cap to keep from being recognized. While he loved his fans and was always willing to sign an autograph, Gwen was more important right now. He knew she preferred to keep to herself, so the disguise was a way of keeping the papparazzi from ambushing them. They were lucky, and were seen quickly, the nurse taking note of the woman's injuries and vitals. Chris hoped that she looked worse than she actually was, because he could see that there were more than a few blood vessles open. Someone had done a number on her.

Krystal sighed, looking down at Chris's text. "I see." she admitted, nodding her head. She was more curious about it, But she knew if she asked anymore questions, she would beat him to a pulp, and that would likely only make it worse for the other woman. She looked to Sebastian. "Yeah, lets go before I do something i'll regret." she said, and Sebastian would know full well what she meant, even if she would only regret it a little. She got up from the couch, taking a few breaths. She was determined not to let her anger get the best of her, though she was as mad as a hornet. Krystal walked over to sebastian, waiting for him to open the door so ahe could destroy something to a atisfy her emotions. 

After a few days, things were quieting down. Wes was put in jail on the evidence and admittance of Gwen, and Chris fawned over her, trying to make her see he really was different. The man was working so hard to make her see, leaving her little presents in the makeup room, writing her small notes of affection and leaving them with a rose of a different color everyday, and just being his general adorable, if a bit awkward, adorable self. Today his note was simple, and it had a red white and blue rose attached. "Please come to dinner with me?" The note read, and on it he had doodled a tiny captain america holding a heart. Chris was feeling to nervous to ask her out face to face, so he used his now daily ritual, hoping she said yes. He wished to woo her. 

Krystal knew Sebastian had the day off today, so she called him. Today wasn't exactly a good day for the heiress starlet, it being a very sad anniversary. Right now she just needed someone to stay with her and distract her from the pain. "Hey Sebby. You think we could hang out today? I'm feeling kind of lonely. Everyone else is busy filming, and I'm just kinda like, hmm, what do I do now? I did have a cameo in AOS, but I filmed it already. Clark says Hi by the way." she explained with a slight blush, even ifshe knew he wouldn't see. She was secretly hoping that something more might happen between them finally. She really liked him, even if she thought that he couldn't see her like that.

Gwen swallowed hard as she looked at the rose, smiling quietly. Her body ached and was sore, and the yellow black bruises had started to heal, but it was still hurting and sore. Three broken ribs, and a fractured cheek bone, she’d gotten off lucky that it wasn’t worse. Tilting her head in amusement as she settled down to wait for him to get there, knowing he’d be driving her home after filming.

“”Hey.”Sebastian smiled as the woman called, pausing in the middle of getting dressed. “Yea, if you want. I was running errands today, but you can come if you want.”

At exactly 7 o'clock when filming ended, Chris was getting ready to woo Gwen. He had had one of his suits brought to him, a dozen roses, one fore each color of the rainbow, and delivered to the makeup room, a box containing a pretty blue dress and matching jewelry. He wanted to make everything just perfect, making reservations at a swanky restaurant called the Hearts on fire, and getting dressed nicely. He really wanted her to see just how much he likes her. He couldn't bear to hurt her, and he needed her to believe that. It was one of his flaws, he sometimes tried to hard, though in this case it was for the right reasons.

Krystal smiled, opening her walk in closet door as she replied. "Sure. Sounds like fun. After, we could come back to my mansion and go fora swim. I just had the pool redone, but I haven't had anyone to try it out with." she said, already planning a fun relaxing night for the two of them. She secretly hoped something to come from it, but only time would. "cool. Do you wanna meet at your place?" she asked, itching to drive the new Lotus she had just bought. She liked fast cars. Krystal scanned her closet, picking out a casual blue dress with some tasteful wedges and her usual purse. she always felt prettiest in blue. Later though, she would wear a knockout of a bikini, hoping to impress. 

Gwen smiled a little as she changed into the dress and jewelry, blushing ever so slightly as she did so. Pleased that he’d taken into account just how many bruises she was hiding, make up easily taking care of the ones of her face. Sighing quietly as she looked herself over, nervous as she stepped into the ballet shoes he’d sent over to, bruised ankles keeping her from wearing high heels. Stepping out of the room, she smiled a little when she saw chris. “Hey chris.”

“Sounds good.”Sebastian said as he grabbed his swim trunks, tossing them into his gym bag as he pulled on his shoes. “Yea, come on over. You can drive if you want. I know you got a new car.”He teased a little. 

Chris grinned widely when he saw her, handing her the roses and bowing like a gentleman. "You look beautiful, Gwen." He told her softly, smiling up at her. He took her arm lightly, showing her out of the room and to the limo that awaited them. He smiled at her again, opening the door for her, waiting for her to get in. "The chariet awaits you, beautiful lady." he added, motioning for her to get in. He hoped she would like his little plan.

Krystal grinned. "Alright brilliant." she said, stocking a few different bikini into her dark blue sequined gym bag, along with a towel and sunscreen. She didn't know what time sebastian would be done with errands, so she planned accordingly. Krystal chuckled. "Yeah, I do. Its a new 2016 Lotus Evora 400. You know my weakness for fast cars. But really, i love the brand. They're wonderful cars." She admitted, putting the finishing touches on her hair while she talked. She couldn't help it. She was excited about this car. Krystal always got excited when it came to cars or motorcycles. It was just who she is. 

Gwen blushed a little as she took the roses, smelling them for a moment before following him out. “Thanks. You’re looking good to.”She said as she slid into the car, sighing softly as she settled back into the car. “Thanks for remembering no heels.”she smiled at the other as he got in.

“I know. It’s amusing. Usually it’s the guy car obsessed.”He teased as he finished packing his bag and headed for the door. “I’ll meet you downstairs, I just have a few things to do I promise. No all day shopping trips or anything.” 

Chris smiled at her, blushing slightly. "thank you." he said softly, sliding in next to her in the limo, relaxing sightly. "Of course. I prefer a woman in flats anyway. Makes them seem more down to earth." he admitted, closing the door. The ride to the restaurant was fairly quiet, Chris giving her a soft smile here or there. When they got there, The restaurant was empty. "The owner sends her compliments, and told me to tell you that dinner is on the house." the waiter told them, a small smile on his face. 

Krystal chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, i guess I've always been an odd one out" she said, knowing full well he knew about all her old friends, and the only female friends she'd ever had were Scarlett, Gwenyth and Colby. She chuckled a bit. "Aw, no worries. It'll be fun. I like hanging around you" she said, smiling to herself, switching to Bluetooth. She smiled, driving off to Sebastian's place, parking at the front door and waiting for him. Her mansion was all ready for the evening, and Krystal couldn't wait to be all alone with him for a whole day. 

“You’re a very odd guy, you know.”Gwen teased looking startled as she looked around, startled at the sight of the empty resturant. “Thank you.”she smiled at the waiter as she sat down, tilting her head a little at the other, “Did you arrange this?For us to be alone?”She said amazed hat he’d gone through such a effort. 

“Well, okay then.”Sebastian smiled as she talked, walking down the stairs as she pulled up, hanging up as he slid into the car. “I need to go to the bookstore, well, a few bookstores actually, but groceries and find something for Scar’s birthday.” 

Chris chuckled slightly. "Well, I just have a strange veiw world." He said, smilingbat her. He was a littke surprised at what the waiter said, though he smiled, realizing that this was probably one of his friends resturaunts. Chris blushed. "Actually I did. But the owner, who is probabaly Scar or Krys, did the rest." He admitted, giving her a smile.

Krystal smiled. "Yep." She agreed, pulling up just as walked out. She kissed his cheek as he came in, as was the norm. She smiled at him. "Cool. If you need me, ill be in the manga section. As for scar's birthday? Just get her something sparkly." She said chuckling 

Gwen smiled slightly as she looked over the menu shrugging a little."makes sense....what are you having?"

Seb smiled blushing slightly as he was kissed nodding a little as they headed for the bookstore."kay. And sparkly. I can do sparkly..."the man fidget ed a litfle because it truly upset him to try and find giftsfor people because he thought he was horrible at choosing things when really he was fairly good at it. 

Chris nodded. "I think i'll have the chicken parmesean" he said, taking a sip of the wine that was provided for them. 

Krystal smiled and drove off, turning on the radio. Some classic rock played on the speakers, and she softly as shet drove, landing at the nearest barnes and noble. "So, what book are you looking for, sebby? As for scar, don't sweat it si much. You're great at gift picking." She said, in an attempt to help him feel better.

“Hmmm, I think I’ll have the same.”Gwen smiled looking up at the waiter as the woman nodded and headed out to get their food, sipping her wine as she looked around. Feeling awkward and out of sorts, despite spending alot of time with him, the submissive woman was feeling off balance and weird.

Sebastian smiled as he listened to her sing, blushing slightly as they headed inside. “A few different copies of Tchaikovsky’s Sleeping Beauty....Broadway’s putting it on for the season next year, and I want to try out for the prince, but I have to actually learn the music and dance first...”He shrugged before making a face. "I don't think so. you guys always just go with it, and make sure I don't feel to stupid." 

Chris smiled and nodded, taking another sip of his wine. He wasn't sure what to say now that he was with her. Her shuffled a little nervously. "So, you're feeling better, right?" He asked, slight worry in his features. 

Krystal smiled. "That would be a great part for you. I'd come see you. Hmm, you know, maybe i'll try out for the role of sleeping beauty. I'm not workingbon anything right now." She mused, silently asking for his approval. If they were working together on such a play, it might mean she could get closer to him than she already was. Krystal smiled again. "Oh stop. I've loved all thenpresents you've given me." she said, figuring he hadn't noticed she was wearing the jewelry set he'd given her for her birthday. 

Gwen smiled a little looking up at him, nodding a little. Feeling just as awkward. “I am. Went to the doctor’s this morning, ribs are healing nicely. Bruises are fading.”She smiled at the man, sighing softly.

“You should. It’d be fun having a friend around. I mean, you wont laugh at me when I face plant in the middle of a dance.”Sebastian snickered a little perking up at the idea of working with her again. Beucase any excuse to be near her, was a good excuse. Rolling his eyes a little he made a face, “You’re to nice.”He said smiling slightly as he noticed what she was wearing."Scar's not nearly that nice."

Chris grinned. "That's great. I'm so glad. Been worried about you." He said, sipping his wine again.

Krystal grinned. "Alright then, its settled. I'll audition. Don't worrh about face planting. We all know how clumsy I can be." She said, chuckling a bit. She knew how he worked. "Well, then i'llbjust have to advise you, won't i?" She said, smirking a little. She'd already bought scar presents, but now that she wasnout shopping, she had an excusebto but more, and maybe something for seb as well. 

“I know.”She blushed a little as her eyes dropped to his mouth for a moment, before meeting his eyes again. Blushing more as she considered how her training said she should repay him for helping her, but she knew that he wouldn’t apperciate it, swallowing thickly she smiled a little. “How about you?How have you been?”

Sebastian grinned a little. “Well, we’ll both just fall down together then.”she said snickering a little, amused at the idea. Relaxing as they headed into the bookstores. “You will. Thanks.”he smiled as they headed to look for his books, returning to her side with a whole stack of books and videos, smirking as he saw her looking at manga. “Find anything?”

Chris smiled. "I've been good. Working hard on kings. It should be wrapping soon." He said, smiling, though he was sad. He had hoped it would be picked up for another season. 

Krystal grinned stupidly. "That's right! We'll run lines together too." she said, walking into the bookstore with him. She smiled again. "No problem. I live to please." She said, walking toward the manga and comics sections, starting by getting the winter soldier and cap comics she didn't have, then a few others like nightwing and red hood and the outlaws before heading to get the manga she had been missing from her collection. When he came over, she was on the floor, reading, with a pile as high as she on the floor next to her. "Hmm? Oh, yes, tons! When we get to my place, we can swim and watch the movies. I have a projeter screen and player out there. Just installed." she said, smirking a little as she put in a bookmark she kept in her purse, and put the books in a small cart.

"I know...I'm just sad it's not going to another season. I do enjoy it."Gwen said with a smile.

Sebastian smiled looking amused as he considered the piles of food before shrugging a little heading for the counter as soon as they got her collection into the cart."sounds good."Sebastian said smiling at the checkout girl who stuttered and blushed as she realized who she was checking out. Laughing a little when the girl asked for a picture. "Yea. Hold on...come around. We'll take one with you."she said as he took off the ball cap that had kept him from being immediately recognized smiling as they got another worker to take the picture. Even if he knew they'd get stopped every few feet now until they got to the door, sebastian had a problem turning down fans.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, it is sad. NBC is pulling a USA. They did the same thing to seb on political animals." He explained, sighing. He was frustrated with them.

Krystal smiled, nodding her head at the girl. "Of course." she said softly, pulling both the girl and Sebastian in a hug like pose, grinning widely. Even though she knew that they would be stopped alot, she couldn't deny a fan. She knew what it was like to be one, especially around Sebastian, so she absolutely understood wanting pictures and things.

"I'd forgotten about that...you two just keep having bad times with shows."Gwen made a face.

Sebastian grinned as he was hugged. Smiling as they the add out amused as they were stopped Every once in awhile. Stepping outside he tilted his head in amusement."okay I got what I needed. Any ideas where to go for scars present?"


	4. Feelings and secrets revealed

Chris nodded. "Yeah. The shows are awesome, but the ratings suck. Its frustrating." He admitted, nose scrunching cutely. 

Krystal smiled along with seb, happy to please the fans. She loves her fam. Whe asked a question, she shugged. "There's a mall across the street. Wanna browse around?" She asked, thinking of going into the jewelry store. 

"I know. Which is horrible cause I hate disappointing the fans that are watching."she said fidgeting a little her training making her want him to be happy and it was taking more concentration then it was pretty to not drop to her knees and please him.

"Yea its. Hopefully it won't be to hard to find something. I mean, she's fairly nice. She'll like most things."Sebastian said fidgeting as they headed over to the mall and started walking around, his baseball cap pulled down low enough to keep him from being recognized For awhile 

"I know what you mean, Gwen. But don't worry. I'm okay. I think maybe kings didn't get picked up again because of wes. Its nothing you did, just the bad publicity." He explained, squeesing her hwand and smiling. He kbew she was feeling like she did the night they met.

Krystal nodded. "Yep. I'll help. Lets start in that jewelry store!" She said, pulling him along excitedly. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were a couple. 

Gwen sighed quietly as he squeezed her hand flinching a little at the realization it probably hadn't helped that wes had been involved."...I'm sorry chris."she sighed looking up as the waiter brought their food, looking upset and tired even as she started eating.

"You know if I face plant into the ground while you drag me, there's going to be a picture of it in tomorrows news."he teased looking amused. 

Chris smiled. "Don't worry about it, Gwen. It wasn't your fault. He's the one that hurt you, not the other way around." He soothed though his tone was more dominant. He knew she needed it. 

Krystal laughed. "oh pish posh. We're here' arn't we sebby dearest?" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She sometimes forgot what she was doing.

"Well I know that. But I knew he was on set. I could have have gone somewhere else...though I'm glad I stayed."she said blushing slightly even as she relaxed at his tone shivering a little as she squirmed in her seat a little cause that tone did things to her.

"Yea we are."sebastian blushed even as he smiled and ducked into the jewelry store before she could notice he was having a 'problem' discreetly rearranging himself as he faced away from her as he started looking. 

Chris smiled. "I'm glad you did too. I really like you gwen. I wanna be with you, but you have to let me in"he said, soothing but sominant tone to him As he squeezed b her hand. While he truly is dominant, he was the right kind of dominant. 

Krystal chuckled slightly yo herself, though she was very confused. Why did he have a boner? She had no idea it was her own doing. She looked at the jewery cases, finding something similar to the necklace scar had worn at the Oscars, and had loved, but couldn't buy because it was part of a special collection. "Sebby! Here, this one!" she exclaimed, knowing the man would trust her.

Gwen offered a shy smile shivering a little at his tone, closing her eyes for a moment simply to enjoy the feeling it invoked before looking at him again tilting her head as he finished her food."I'm trying....i...I'm used to people being interested in me out of the bedroom...so I'm trying chris..."she said sighing quietly looking nervous and wanting to ask but not sure how he'd take it.

SebaStian smiled as he moved over to her resisting the urge to dip his head and press a kiss to her neck before he looked at what she had found before nodding. Not evEn bothering to glance at the price as he handed over his credit card to the jeweler to get it. Before smiling a little as the man wrapped it to go."you think chris'll bring Gwen to the party tomorrow?" 

Chris nodded. "I understand, Gwen. But I want you to know, that I really like you, and want to be with you, and will do whatever it takes to show you that." He said in that same tone, squeezing her hand softly. 

Krystal shivered slightly with him so close, wanting to just kiss him right there. She smiled as he bought the set, putting a hand on his shoulder, whispering into his ear. "Shall we go back to my place? The press would have a feildday with you having a boner in public." she told him, a slight blushnpainting her cheeks as she wondered what it would be like to help him with that boner 

"I really like you to."Gwen smiled a little chewing on her lip for a moment before deciding 5o be brave."can...we go to your place for the night?"

Sebastian swallowed thickly ducking his head a litrle to hide his blush as he took his credit card and the package."that's why I'm wearing a hat...not nearly as recognizable...but yes. Lets go."he said utterly mortified that she'd noticed as he followed her out. 

Chris smiled. "I'm glad" he said with a smile, before he blushed, he hadn't beed expectingbthat, but he smiled anyway. "Sure we can. We'll rent a movie, get in our pajamas and relax." He said, ginning happily. He was thrilled to have her for longer.

Krystal chuckled softly, making a note yo come back yomorrow to buy out their sailor moon stuff. She lead him back to the car, putting their bags in the trunk. She blushed a little. She wasn't brave enough yet to ask if she could help him. 

Gwen smiled pleased."I'm tired but not ready to be on my own yet. I like being with you."she said flushing a bit as she stood,reaching for his hand as she headed for the door."let's get going. We'll find a good movie...we should get the bronze. Making fun of seb will be amusing."she said smiling because she'd heard all about sebastian's excitement for actually getting to strip down for a sex scene.

Sebastian sigh ed quietly embarrassed as they headed for her house hustling inside with the movies. Avoiding talking to her just yet, wanting to take care of his problem before they watched the movie. Slipping into the bathroom he sighed as he gave into the urge to masterbate quickly,hopefully that would kill the urge at least until he headed back to his own place. Changing into his swim trunks he smiled a little as he headed downstairs to find krys.

Chris smiled. "I like you too. You're always welcome at my place. No need to call or anything." he told her as he got up and followed her out, the limo waiying to take them home, and pajamas on their way to his house, as a present.

When sebastian found krystal, she was in the kitchen, pouring them some whine and making a small cheese and crackers platter. She wore a pretty black apron over her black blue and silver bikini. "Oh, sebby! You wanna snack forst or swim first?" she asked, bending over to het something from the freezer drawer. 

"You sure? Even at odd hours and all?"she said as they settled into the limo. Really because she'd woken up some nights from nightmares that had made her want to call him or go over but her fear of waking him up had left her not calling.

"looks amazing krys."he smiled as he crossed the room to get some crackers cursing as his dick twitched in interest at the sight of her in the bikini. Oh he thought he'd been able to handle it, but he had a feeling this was going to be torture."snack." 

Chris nodded. "Of course. I'm here for you whenever you need me, but if you wanna get away, you can always come stay at my place." He said, blushing brightly, unaware of his tone being dominant. 

Krystal smiled. "Aw, that's sweet of you. Its just some simple snacks. I did also get you're favorite." She admitted, showing off a molded icecream cake made from his favorite flavor. "Have some. Made it myself " she said, taking off her apron and smiling at him as she sipped her wine.

Gwen shuddered a little leaning into him some."I would enjoy staying over some as long as your sure."she said swallowing thickly as they got to his place and getting out. Shivering as she headed inside resisting the urge to grope him as they headed inside.

"Really?"sebastian said before grinning at the sight of the chocolate strawberry ice cream cake."that looks amazing.""thanks krys."he smiled as he took a slice or cake starting to eat. 

Chris smiled. "Of course. All I care about is your welfare." he said, leading her in and going to get some wine and make some popcorn. "There's a present on the table for you." He called, smiling as the popcorn started popping.

Krystal smiled, cutting a piece for herself. "You're welcome sebby. You know I just love spoiling you." She said, walking over and kissing his cheek. Her heels clicked on the tile floor as she walked back, and she took in a breath. "Seb, do you think its wrong to date someone older or to date someone younger?" She asked, looking sort curious. She was just trying to bridge the subject, because she really liked him and wanted to be more than friends. 

“Okay.”Gwen smiled happily as she walked in, tilting her head a little.”What is it?”She asked curious as she walked in the living room, pausing at the sight of the box, settling onto the couch with a curious smile as she opened it.

“I know. I enjoy it. No one but you really does it, unless I head home really.”Sebastian smiled flushing a little as she kissed his cheek, shrugging a little as he ate. “As long as they’re consenting age, and consenting to the relationship, I really don’t think it matters really. I mean, there's nearly 10 years between Chris and Gwen."Though he knew Chris himself hadn't realized yet that Gwen was only 25 compared to chris' 34. 

Chris smiled. "Good." Chris said with a smile, going to the kitchen. He chuckled at her reaction."open it and see!" He called from the kitchen, smiling. Inside she would find a comfy pair of flannel pajamas with a funky print. He guess from her apartment what she liked.

Krystal smiled at him, playing with her long blue hair, which was dowN right now. "I'm glad you don't mind. I like seeing you smile. " she said, soft blush on her face. She chuckled. "Yeah, really? Heh. Who knew." she said, glad to know he didn't cate about age. She looked contemplative for a momnt. "I wonder what our fans would thinknif we dated..." she didn't say it to loudly, but the house was so quiet, he likely heard.

“I am.”Gwen laughed a little before grinning as she saw the pj’s, smiling slightly. “Thanks chris!”She called even as she headed for the bathroom to change, returning in a few minutes not looking like most men would want their women looking like when staying at their place for the first time, but simply looking comfortable. Smiling quietly as she studied him making their popcorn, blushing slightly as she crossed over to him, dropping to her knees as she leaned into him, working to undo his belt, so pleased with the present she wanted to show him how much it’d meant to her.

“I smile alot around you.”He said blushing a little.”And chris. And gwen. You guys are family to.”He smiled before nodding. “I didn’t until I asked her. I was curious. Though I think chris might care.”He shrugged, knowing his friend, knowing he’d worry some about taking advantage of the woman, before pausing, frowning slightly, a hurt look crossing his face before it was hidden. Thinking she had figured out his crush and was simply making fun of him. “...What?” 

Chris smiled. "Welcome!" He called from the kitchen, glad she had liked them. He turned as she walked into the kitchen, smiling softly. "You look cute." he said with a smile, face looking confused as she droppedbto her knees, blushimg wildly as she worked on his belt. "What are you- you don-don't have to" he stuttered cutely, unsure what to do.

Krystal smiled. "Well, i'm honored to be called family. Lord knows I don't have any of my own." She said with a sad smile nodding. She knew chris would freak when he found out, especially if she was right about Gwen's personality. She looked at seb, looking worried, though blushed. Had she ruined het chances again? Then she got an idea. "Before you draw the wrong conclusions and leave me all alone..." she didn't finish her sentence because she kissed him, square on lips. She blushed wildly, but she knew she had to do this, otherwise the shy Romanian truly would draw the wrong conclutions. 

“I know.”Gwen said looking up at him for a long moment, trying to decide if he was okay, finishing undoing his belt, gently stroking him as she looked up at him. Offering him a shy quiet smile. “Do you want this? Want me?”she asked, curious, wanting to please him, and well...chris evans was worth more then a few wet dreams. And even if she was nervous, she truly wanted him. If he’d let her.

Sebastian smiled a little tilting his head, flushing as she looked at him, nervous and upset that she was teasing him before his eyes widened as he was kissed, so stunned for a long moment before kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her and tugging her closer. responding on instinct before letting himself think it through

Chris blushed brightly looking at her. He wantedher, god he wanted her, but he didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her. He really liked her, and didn't want to ruin it. "Yes, so much. But.. only if you want to. I won't take advantage of you." He told her firmly, letting out a soft moan.

Krystal felt defeated and embarrassed at first, thinking he could never like her. Her eyes widened just a fraction as she was kissed back, melting into his touch like putty. She had wanted something to happen, but she wasn't sure. Was he just doing this to humor her? No, she knew seb was to good a guy to lead anyone on.

Gwen stared up at him, biting her lip a little as she studied the other. Trying to guage just how serious he was, shivering a little at his tone, swallowing thickly before nodding. Standing up. Leaning in to kiss him. “I want you.”She stated, blushing quiet, the quiet nervous submissive voicing her desire to sleep with him, needy and demanding, more then anything, wanting this, but not sure if he’d turn her away or not.

Sebastian sighed softly as she melted into him, growling quietly as his hands cupped her thighs, standing up with her still plastered to him, setting her on the counter as he stood between her legs, rocking his hips into her a little, desperate and needy now that he knew she at least wanted him physically, to used to people wanting him like that, to really think about the emotional side of things just yet. All he knew, is he wanted her.

Chris looked at her, trying to see if she was being serious. When it was obvious, he gave her a light kiss. "Okay. Lets do it then. You sure you're sure?" He asked, still not suee about this. He wanted her, so much, but he worried he was taking advantage of her. She was such a sweet person who'd been through hell. He didn't want to add to that.

Krystal let out a soft moan as she was moved, glad that the food was on the other counter. She ran her fingers down his back, and she could feel herself getting wetter. Krystal had only ever been with one guy, and that was indio, so she didn't really have the experience to hold herself longer. "Sebby... bedroom." She breathed out, another moan escaping her. While the counter wouldn't be bad, she had always pictured their first time in a bed. She hoped that sebastian wouldn't think she was slutty. 

Gwen flushed a little as he looked at her, squirming a little before nodding. “I am.”She said, and not simply because she wanted him to be happy, she did want him, she trusted him. Even if she was still struggling to open up emotionally, she trusted her safety with him, and for the last weeks the woman had woken aching and wet for him, and was physically frustrated with not having him. even knowing part of her need was simply wanting to please him, and being in his space, somewhere that was important to him was driving her more, she still wanted him. “I’m sure.”She muttered.

Sebastian growled softly as she stroked his back, cupping his hands around her knees, pulling her to the edge of the counter, pressing against her tighter, moaning quietly. “Bedroom?”He said frowning, eyes blown, for a moment looking utterly confused on what sh was talking about, before nodding slowly.”Bedroom.”He agreed before picking her up, heading for the bedroom, even as he groped her, to needy and lost in his need that had been building for years, to slow down or take a step back to think clearly. 

l

Chris smiled a little again, giving her a light loving kiss, pulling her to him. "As long as you're sure, i'm alright with it. Just.. tell me if you want to stop. I respect you to much to make you do anything you don't want to." He said, his tone very much like the captain as he easily picked her up and brought her to his room. He laid he down softly, giving her a small smile. "Where shall we start?" He asked, thinking of her needs first.

Krystal moaned softly as he pulled her closer, giving his ass a light squeeze. "Yes, bedroom." She breathed out, nodding at him the second time andholding onto him tightly as she directed him to her room. her room was large but simple, boasting a heart shaped blue bed, posters of sebastian as bucky, chase and TJ all over the walls and her iron desk and cherrywood dresser. She kissed him again. "Sebby... I've wanted this so long. Please, take me." She moaned out, not caring about the possible non condom consequences. She wanted him forever. 

“I am.”Gwen said smiling up at him, leaning in to kiss him again, sighing softly as she laid back on his bed, biting her lip a little. “Well....”She bit her lip thinking about it, before smirking as she undid his pants, leaning into sliding her mouth down over him, hands resting n his hips as the woman worked his cock.

Sebastian shuddered as she squeezed his ass, swallowing hard as he walked into her rom, for the moment not noticing anything as he focused on the woman in his harms, completley focused as he kissed him, snarling softly as he ripped her bottoms off, laying her back on the bed as he pushed his pants down snarling quietly as he thrust into the other, not even considering the possible consquences, just wanting her 

Chris kissed her back, lifting her up and bringing her to his room, being all innocent and cute. He really did want to please her first. He watched as she undid his pants, letting out a soft pleasured moan as she took him in her mouth.

Krystal relaxed into him, kissing him again as she was laid on the bed. She let out a moan as he ripped her bikini bottoms off, pulling him down for another kiss. She gasped as he thrusted into her, moaning again. "Ah, seb! Yes!" She exclaimed, pulling him closer. She loved this man so much. She wanted him no matter what. She just hoped he'd want her after this. 

"You are adorable."Gwen teased looking up at him, smirking around his cock as she studied the man As she sucked him off. For all the world looking innocent and adorable like that,sighing quietly as she worked him,closing her eyes to focus on her task. Submissive enough she needed to please him before letting him take care of her..

SebastIan growled softly at her as he kissed her back shivering a little as he worked himself into her, and despite listening to her yell for him,and the small pleased smile quirkiness his lips it should surprise absolutely no one that he was as quiet in bed as he was out of it. Shivering as he thrust into her resting his forehead against her shoulder as he worked to please her. 

Chris smiled a little. "Thanks I guess?" he said, playing with her hair a bit as she went down on him, eyes closing. He let out a few soft moans, relaxing into what she was doing, slumping slightly where he stood. She was really good. 

Krystal pulled him closer tonher, wanting just to be near him. She moaned out as he thrust, playijg with his hair as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. She wanted to scream from the highest mountain that he was hers, and nobody else could have him, but she wasn't sure how well recieved that would be by Sebastian. She wouldn't even tell him that she loved him yet, for fear of losing him. 

Gwen pulled back after a few minutes eyes happy and content as she crawled up his body to steal a kiss,pressing close to him. Biting her lip a litfle, knowing she'd probably pissed him off, but she didn't know where to go from here."...so...how do you want to do this?"

Sebastian shivered moaning quietly as she played with his hair leaning back to look down at her, eyes widening slightly as he came, so very quiet you would have thought something was wrong until you realized that like every other time he struggled for words in his life,it wasn't a case of feeling nothing,but that he was feeling to much to get the words or sounds out. 

Chris smiled a little, kissing her back. "Well, ithink it's time you got some pleasure, beautiful." he said, smirkinhg a little as he pushed her down on the bed, took off her pajama bottoms, and proceeded to drop to his knees and lick, starting at her clit.

Krystal stroked his cheek lovingly as he looked at her, kissing him as she ran a hand down his back. She wasn't worried. Whatever happens she would be able to handle. She loved him, and she hoped he felt the same, because life without his smile and laugh and shine would be bleak.

Gwen's eyes widened a little as she considered that so surprised you knew sex had never been about her before. Moaning as she laI'd back against the bed she smiled a little,"chris!"she whined shuddering as she came,hands gripping his hair.

Sebastian smiled quietly as he pulled out slumping to the side with a tired smile,cuddling against her. Actually starting to go to sleep. Content with his life at the moment.

Chis lapped up her juices and stole a kiss, smiling at her. He loved her, but couldn't admit it just yet. He wasn't sure how she would react, and he didn't want to loose her.

Krystal kissed his head, cuddling into him. She too was tired, and it was just nice to be with him like this. She gave him a light kiss to the lips. "Lets rest a bit, then i'll make dinner, yeah?" She asked reasting her head in the crook of his neck. If they were an item now, her spoiling would only increase. 

A few months later, Krys and Chris were waiting for their significant others, on their way to the first con to promote Captain America: Civil war. It was gonna be fun, at least thats what she thought. She loved her fans. Therewas a sort of bumpin the road though. Krystal had just found out that she was pregnant, and now she planned to tell Sebastian tonight. She was scared and excited too. It was going to be an interesting con, to say the least, because the fans were sure to notice. They never miss anything. She'd have to start thinking up bad "bucky knocked me up jokes"

Chris was itching to ask Gwen to be his forever. Even though he'd only known her a few short months, he was convinced she was the one. His fans weren't crazy about the idea, but for once, he didn't care. He waned her. 

"I hope you realize that this costume is ridiculous and hot for the middle of july."Sebastian grumbled as he weaved his way through the crowd with gwen, since he only lived a few blocks away from her he'd volunteered to pick her up instead of making chris drive across town in the middle of con. And smirking behind the mask,it was obvious the whole true winter soldier/captain america wasn't going to last the day but for three moment he was enjoying being the soldier who had the good fortune to become the captain. Indeed the outfit for bucky's captain was exactly the same for the comics. "I know. But this way your not getting stopped every five feet...and oh!there's chris and krys."Gwen grinned as they headed for the other two blushing and hoping chris liked her dressed as one of the choir girls from the first avenger

Krystal and Chris both grinned as they saw their lovers heading towards them. He blushed as he saw gwen, kissing her head softly. "You look adorable." He said with. S soft smile, dressed upbin his captain america costume. Krystal gave Sebastian a sweet kiss as she saw him comjng, teasing slightly. "Hey buckeye." She teased, though she wore her costume as well, having fun geeking out with the fans. Anyone who knew her knew she was a huge geek, and she already had 3 bags of loot from only the first hour at con. They were already in her trunk though. "So, you guys ready for our panel? Rob and jeremy will be there too, so it won't be so bad." she said and chris nodded. He wasn't so sure, but he hid it well.

"Thanks. So do you. I figured cap needed his choir girl...I even learned the song."she teased a little kissing him back as she leaned into his chest with a sigh. For once ignoring the crowd around them, over the months having figured out if she just ignored the attention it didn't bother her as much."hey."Sebastian smiled kissing her back before making a face."as ready as I'll ever be."he said knowing that it was going to cover his private life and filming the bronze, and the private Romanian was nervous, despite his career choice, nearly as a private person as gwen. Not to say he hated fans or wouldn't be nice to them, but sometimes he liked having things to himself.

Chris blushed. "Thats adorable And kindnof sexy." He admitted, pulling her closer. He felt morw relaxed when she was near to him, because he worried about her when they were apart. krystal hugged her boyfriend close, giving his cheek a kiss. "It'll be okay. I'll be right there with you." She promised, knowing how the man felt about this. She was worried to, thinking the fans might notice her ahowing slightly even if sebastian hadn't. She looked at him, snuggling into him. "Sebby, come to my place tonight? I have something I want to tell you. Don't worry, its good news." She said, knowing the man would worry that she wanted to break up with him or something if she didn't reassure him.

"Hm it is. So I assume the choir girl outfit is staying on in the hotel tonjght?"she teased because while they did have their places here,during con it was easier to stay at the hotel."I know you will be."he said relaxing before frowning worried but relaxing at her words."okay then. Lets go see our adoring fans."he grinned as they headed for the panel knowing that while she wasn't in the movies the judges...bowing to both rob and krys' request was allowing the woman to stay 20th chris for every panel he was doing,knowing how stressed the submissive got when she wasn't with him.

Chris chuckled a little. "We'll see, my pretty." He said, a smirk to rival Sebastian's or krys's on his face as he kissed her head. Krystal smiled, kissing his head as well as rubbing his back. She knew how nervous he could get. She smiled. "Good. Be there at 8 sharp okay? I'll have dinner ready." She said with a wicked grin, kissing him him and nodding. She was both ready and not ready, hoping no one noticed her baby bump before she had a chance to tell her boyfriend.

“Hm, I’ll look forward to it.I mean, who doesn’t want to turn the captain on?”She teased, because she’d gotten him a horribly perverted light switch for their month anniversary and put it in his bedroom, and every time she turned on the light, it set her giggling. “I will. Promise.”Sebasitan smiled as they headed into the panel, wincing a little at the noise and cheers as they were shown to their seats, settling in and relaxing as he simply talked to them, realizing that he could do it. That this was okay, cause well, it wasn’t just him, everyone was getting questions, even gwen, who chris’ fans weren’t happy about ,but even the makeup artist was getting asked about stuff on set. All in all, it was going great. 

Chris chuckled as well, knowing what she was referring to. Krystal smiled and gave him a kiss, nodding and walking toward the panel. She snuggled close to him as they sat, half for his comforf and half cause she adored him. Krystal and chris answered any questions they were asked, smiling at their fans. Rob smiled too, sitting with his wife. krystal could see Indio in the audience and wondered. He looked like hell. She made note to ask rob about it later. Things were well at the panel.

Sebastian smiled, resting a arm across the back of krys’ chair, absently rubbing his thumb against her arm, comforting himself, reminding himself that she was there before his eyes went wide at the question that had just come out of someone’s mouth. Him and Chris?Babies?What babies?What was going on? He looked towards Chris, trying to see if the man was understanding why they had just gotten asked if their girlfriends were pregnant, and wondering just what to say. The panic bright in grey eyes, looking ready to bolt even as he stayed in his seat. 

Chris's face began to become shocked, blue eyes showing his confusion. "Wait what?" He said, and Rob stepped in, slight annoyance in his eyes though he smiled. "With all due respect to our fans, I don't think that's any of your business at this time." he told them as Chris still satbthere is shock, mulling it over in his mind. It was possible, since they hadn't been using condoms. Krystal blushed just slightly, then spoke. "Be assured, my lovely fans, that if something like that were to happen, after seb, you would be the first t know." She then gave seb a kiss to the cheek, leaning into him to try and comfort. 

“No, it really isn’t.”Sebastian said even though he still shocked like he was in shock, leaning his head into krys’ a little, relaxing slightly. Glancing at Rob, nodding slightly as he moved to get up. “I think that’s it for now.”He said already leaving, heading backstage, “Chris?”Gwen said leaning into her boyfriend a little, sounding upset and anxious as she followed sebastian, knowing a good time to bolt and hide when she could. 

Chris nodded at gwen, kissing her head and walking away with her, krys following after them with rob. The fans had unknowingly offended sebastian, and krystal knew it. When they were backstage, krystal kissed him. "Come on. We'll go back to my place and I'll make your favorite." here she blushed before she continuing "I've been taking romanian cooking classes." Chris kisses gwen softly, heading with her up to their room.

Sebastian sighed softly, feeling upset and annoyed. Because while he loved his fans, krys was right, they’d managed to offend him in having to know everything. The romanian was private enough, and having grown up the way he did in a war torn country where the goverment had to know ever little thing and butt into everything, the man simply wanted some things to himself. “Really?Food sounds good.”Sebastian grinned as they took the back way out, for once, being rude enough to not want to see fans on his way out.

“Hey.You want something to eat?”Gwen said as they got to their room, her stomach growling as she collapsed back onto the king sized bed, offering him a small smile, the happy mask sliding away, looking as tired and worn as she felt, the last few days having been getting to her.

Krystal smiled, giving him a kiss "okay, food it is, and we'll talk, okay? Good news, remember?" She said, kissing his shoulder as they walked out. She was kind of mad at the fans to for sebastian's sake. 

When they got back to the room, chris got a drink from the fridge. Things were free for them, this being krys's hotel. Chris smiled. "Yeah, but please, tell me why the fans think you're pregnant." He was being blunt because he wanted the truth. 

Sebastian smiled at her, nodding slightly. “Okay. Good news.”he muttered sighing quietly as he tried to relax, running a hand through his hair as he settled into the car with a smile. “Well, you did promise a exciting and amusing time at con.”He said smiling a little, relaxing as he let her drive, closing hsi eyes, ignoring the pounding headache. 

Gwen sighed softly, before sitting up, staring down at her hands in her lap, fidgeting and nervous. Upset, obviously so. Hands in fists as she fought with the urge to go to her knees, to simpyl distract him. Trembling ever so slightly, knowing he was being blunt because he was upset, which upset her. Despite nearly 3 months together, when he was upset, or she was, she was still expecting violence to be the first reaction. Swallowing thickly she sighed softly. “...Because I am....I guess I must be showing...I didn’t...think anyone would be able to tell....I mean...I can’t...”She frowned crossing her arms protectively across her stomach as she curled up a little.

Krystal smiled and drove off, landing at the mansion that started it all quickly. She gave him a kiss. "Come on. I'll get some wine and we'll relax with a movie." She said, though the wine was for him. She wouldn’t be drinking any. 

Chris looked at her slacked jawed a moment before he grinned like a little child. "Really?! That wonderful!" he exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her. He gave her a kiss, setting her down before droping to one knee. "I was gonna wait a little longer to ask you this, but now i'm sure, please don't turn me down.." he said, shuffling a little and showing her the ring. "Gwen, will you do me b the honor of marrying me?" He asked, big blue eyes full of hope and love. He wanted her forever. 

“Which movie?”Sebastian grinned as they got to her place, smiling as they got to the place, heading inside. Pouring himself a glass before pausing, frowning slightly. Thinking of the fans question, raising a eyebrow. “Am I pouring you some to?”

“Yes, really.”Gwen said looking startled at his reaction, flushing and happy, wincing as she spun him, her stomach protesting the motion before kissing him back, startled as she looked down at him, eyes wide and misty as she nodded. “I would. Yes!I will marry you.”She said going with the feeling, and ignoring everything that could go wrong with it. 

"Would you be offended if I wanted to watch the covenant? I happen to love chase collins." She said, half joking, half being serious. She gave him a kiss, and then she blushed. "Well, you see, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.. I am pregnant, sebby. Doctor said I was 3 months along. I was gonna tell you tonight..." she said, her face flushing wildly, her eyes showing her fear of him leaving her. She was afraid that he would no longer want to be with her when he found out.

Chris grinned even wider than he ever had, kissingbher as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you gwen. So so much. Don't ever think otherwise." he told her, pulling her close. 

Sebastian whined a little but didn’t protest, shaking his head a little. “If we must. Though there’s better Sebastian Stan movies if you just want to watch me.”He teased a little rolling his eyes a little, but not protesting as much as he normally did, which meant he was okay with watching it. “Well.”He sighed quietly, before scrounging up some sparkling wine and pouring her some, passing the none alcoholic over to her with a quiet sigh, not sure how he felt about this. Both giddy at the idea of having kids, and utterly terrified, the instilled childhood fear of watching his own kids grow up like he had....well. That was his problems, not hers. “Come here.”He ordered holding out a hand, tugging her closer, tucking her close to him, pressing a kiss to her head. “It’s okay. We’ll be okay.... Though I wish you could have gotten to tell me before the fans. I was totally not ready for that today...”

Gwen smiled leaning into him with a quiet smile, kissing him back,”I don’t. I know you love me. I love you to. It’s the rest of the world I question.”She said shrugging a little, snuggling against him with a small smile, simply content to be with him for the moment and not worry about anything 

Krystal chuckled, getting a cake from the freezer. "I like the covenant! Course, whenever I watch it, itmakes me wanna go bug stevie. I miss him." She told him non chalantly, secretly startled at his question. She wanted to ease into telling him, but the fans and he had forced her into it. She didn't show it, but she was actually very vulnerable, and she knew he was too. She gave him a vulnerable smile, snuggling into him. She chuckled a little, sipping the sparkling cider. "you know, i actually hate, wine? Don't worry sebby. Whatever it is, It will be fine." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. she just wanted to cuddle in his arms right now.

Chris smiled. "You shouldn't. The more you focus on them, the more power they have over you. You're mine, Gwen. Always." He told her firmly, kissing her head as he cuddled her. 

“I know you do.I just got better with age though.”Sebastian said making a face, because he protested because it wasn’t taht he didn’t like the movie, it just could have been so much better if all of them had been a few years older, more experienced. “I miss him to. Maybe we can convince him to come visit for awhile.”He shrugged a little, smiling slightly. Sebastian smiled, equally vulernable before nodding a litle, “Well, I’ll drink you’re wine for you then.”He said sighing quietly, clsing his eyes, sipping his drink before picking her up one armed, stronger now that they were starting to film for the next avengers movie, he was easily able to tote her around. “Come on. Let’s get some rest before I have to go back for pictures.”He said kissing her head, for the moment, simply accepting and pleased with the idea of a baby.

“I know, and I try. I really do.”She shrugged a little before smiling, “Always.”She agreed, snuggling against him.

The next day, Gwen whined a little as she chose her outfit for the day, trying to decide what to wear before smirking slightly, even if she knew she was starting to show now, she was still going to enjoy her outfits she’d chosen. Dressing as sharon Carter from the comics, Cap’s longtime love interest, the woman looked amazing, and only if you knew what to look for, could you tell the girl was starting to show being pregnant. Finishing doing her hair she smirked as she walked back into the bedroom, leaning over to shake him awake. “Chris, time to get up.” 

Krystal gave him a kiss. "I know you did, sebby. You remember when we first met? That was the day I fell for you. I fell even harder as I got to know you." she said, smiling at him as she remembered. It had been a really long time. She chuckled a bit, looking contemplative. She gave him a light kiss. "Well, if I tell him i'm pregnant he'll be here in a second. You know he treats me like a little sister." She admitted, cuddling into him. She wished they could havet thisbtime to their selves, but she couldn't disappoint the fans. They needed her. Krystal chuc l ed again. "Okay sebby. Just don't drink to much." She said before she nodded, just letting him carry her. She looked contemplatove again, snuggling close as the dvd was put into the player. She relaxed and watched the movie, givingbher boyfriend a few kisses. "I love you, you know." She said, snuggling close, falling asleep inn his arms 

Chris smiled. "I know you do, and I only love you more for it" he said, pulliing her close and giving her a light kiss. 

Chris yawned, getting up and giving her a light kiss. "Morning miss Sharon" he teased a little, getting dressed in his cap costume from age of ultron today. He hadbwirn the one from civil war yesterday. Meanwhile, krystal was busy making breakfast for her boyfriend, wearing her costume from the first avenger and an apron. 

"I remember. Fell for you to."Sebastian said before laughing quietly."after comic con we'll call him. I have a feeling the next two days are going to be insane." he said making a face before laughing a little."hm I wont. But even if I do, I'll be sober by morning."he snickered a little as they settled in to watch the movie."love you to."he muttered pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Morning cap. so ready for a day with adoring fans?"she teased looking him over as she handed him some fruit for breakfast,not looking forward to hanging out and doing the picture autograph line. Hopefully he wouldn't mind if she wandered. She wanted to see about finding something awesome for his birthday."ready to go?"

Sebastian smiled as he walked into the kitchen dressed and ready to go in his traditional winter soldier outfit, smiling tiredly as he settled at the table to eat. Indeed having drank enough the night before to be suffering through a killer hangover."so what do we have this morning?"he said hoping it'd be with rob or chris, at least if it wasn't just him people tended to spread out who was answering questions. 

Krystal nodded. "Yeah. If my suspicians are correct about Chris's plans, especially. The fangirls are gonna be rabid when they find out he's engaged." she admitted before nodding again. She knew if steven saw the panel he'd be there from new york that night. They had known each other a long time, since filming sky high. "Well, if he's up on the gossip, you may have to worry about stevie going Caleb on you." She said with a chuckle, both of them knowing how protecrtive steven is of her. 

Chris chuckled. "As ready as i'll ever be. The fangirls are rabid." He said, making a cute faceas he took the fuit. When he was finished, he nodded, though really he just wanted to hide with his fiancee for awhile longer.

krystal smiled. "Well, bacon and eggs for breakfast, as for panels? We have one with ChrisThor and rob, later one with Jeremy scar and chris." She said, smiling as she fixed him some coffee and tlput food on the plate for him. She loved serving him, despite being the more dominant one in the relationshitlp. 

“Oh god, they’re going to go insane. Rabid.”Sebastian shuddered, and even if he felt guilty about it, he was sorta glad that chris’ engagement would take the spotlight off of him until he came to terms with being a almost father. “Hm, maybe. It’ll be okay, Steve likes me.”Sebastian said smiling a little.

“I know, but if we delay and put things off, it’ll just be worse.”Gwen said sighing quietly as she leaned into him, kissing him lightly as they headed out. “Just think, when you don’t have to be on panels, you can hang out in your autograph booth and take your time. Just tell them to back off if they get to much.”She said wincing as they neared the autograph/photo room, already hearing the fans.

“Awesome. To both.”Sebastian grinned as he took his coffee, he was such a addict for it. Smiling as he started to eat, he shook his head a little amused, “So, just how rabid do you think its going to be today?” 

"extremely insane. At least our fans approve of us." she admitted, giving him a kiss. she knew he was secretly going to enjoy the attention being off him, even if it is at Chris's expense. She was a fairly private person for the most part, so she could understand seb's reasoning, especially since he was coming to terms with them becoming parents in only 6 short months. Krystal chuckled. "maybe so, but you know how protective he is of me. You know, he tried to talk me out of playing krystal?" she said, smiling at him.

Chris groaned cutely, though he smiled. "You're right. I should just get it over with, even though I'd rather be with you." he said, giving her a light kiss. He loves his fans, he really does, but sometimes he jut wants privacy, especially now with a fiancee and a baby on the way. He wasn't ready for the rabidness that was about to come when the fans noticed Gwen's ring.

Krystal smiled and gave him a kiss after he'd had a sip of coffee. "You're welcome, Sebby-bear." she said, calling him the nickname she only used when the two of them were alone, referring to the Bucky bear a fan had given them both once. She still had hers, and when he wasn't with her, she slept with it. Here, she chuckled. "oh, are you kidding? it's gonna be a zoo circus. especially since i think gen actually is pregnant." she said, sipping her tea and eating a piece of bacon and some steak left over fro the night before. She always craved steak when she was hormonal or in this case, pregnant. 

“Well, that’s true. I do feel bad for chris. Might have to buy him a drink after today.”Sebastian snickered a little before nodding. “True. And I know. It’ll be okay.”He smiled a little simply relaxed and content with her.

“I know, I’d rather be with you to. Just think about it this way, after this, we can hide out for a few days and maybe go back to boston for a break, see your family.”She smiled stealing a kiss before they ducked into the room, wincing a little as nearly immediately she lost him to his fans as demands for both his attention and time took over. For the moment, simply enjoying watching him with his fans, even if the attention being paid to her made her want to cry and hide out, twitchy the long time dragged on. The submissive utterly lost on how to answer the questions and deal with it, even as she brought chris his lunch, pausing, tensing a little when she realized the fans had seen her ring.

Sebastian smiled, blushing a little at the names, before wincing as he finished his food. “Seriously?”He said, having not considered that she was actually pregnant. “Oh man, this is going to be bad.”He whined a little as they headed for the con, knowing that they’d have fun even if it was insane. 

Krystal nodded. "Me too, but more so for Gwen. She needs protection from the fans. They're mean to her." she said, snuggling into him. Now that he knew, she sort of hoped he'd propose, but she wouldn't rush it. She just didn't think his mother would approve of a child out of wedlock. "yeah, something tells me it will. she said, just relaxing with him.

Chris smiled. "i'd like that. I think my mom would like you." he said, kissing her head before stepping in, bombarded by fans, giving each of them some of his time, signing autographs, taking pictures, and doing pretty much whatever they wanted him to, coming back with bags full of all kinds of present from his sweet yet rabid fangirls. when he saw Gwen he smiled at her, taking the food, and swooping her away to a quiet part of the hotel. He knew the bomb was about to go off with his fans, and he just didn't want to deal yet. 

Krystal nodded, both in agreement and worry. "yeah, its gonna be nuclear. we're gonna have to distract them somehow, or poor Gwen might break Chris's heart out of fear." She said, having become very close with the woman after the past few months, and knowing how she might react to the rabid downtrodden of Chris's fangirls. 

“Well, I would hope your mom likes me.”Gwen said smiling a little. Looking amused as he took the food, leaning int to kiss his cheek. “You know, you could have stayed and ate.”She pointed out even if she let him take her to one of the private sitting rooms, simply collapsing onto the couch next to him, closering eyes as she rested her head against his chest as she ate. And Krys was right, the woman was tired and upset, struggling to not bolt. It’d taken everything to come back and get him. “How you doing?”She smiled at him, not willing to tell him just how mean they’d been to her while she’d been walking around.

“We’ll invite them to dinner tonight.”He smield stealing a kiss, sighing softly, pressing a kiss to her head. “We better get going.”He said determined to not let teh attention and drama ruin his good time. 

Chris let out an exasperated sigh. "I'd had enough. They were seriously dissing my fiancee." he told her, only guessing at how mean the fans had been to her. He really wasn't sure, but he could guess. Krystal had once told him about how when she was dating Indio, they had to have bodyguards because her fanboys would try and beat him up. "I think i should get you a bodyguard. Someone who can protect you from the fans. I'll talk to Indy about who he had when dating Krys. Her fans are rabid too, and tried to kill him once." he explained, worry clear on his face as he ate. he didn't want anything more happening to her.

Krystal nodded, kissing him back, and smiling as he kissed her head. "yeah, good idea. lets hope this doesn't get to out of hand." se said, hoping the fans wouldn't ruin her geeky fun. She loved cons, because there she could buy tons of stuff and hag with her friends, even if they got busy with autographs. 

“It’ll just be a few days, promise.”She said with a quiet sigh, showing that even if she didn’t say it, they’d managed to upset her badly. Smiling slightly as she ate, before frowning a little. Not wanting to, but knowing that they probably would have to. “We might have to.”She agreed sighing a little, rubbing a hand over her face. “it’ll be fine. I’m okay, Chris. Promise.”she said not willing to ruin his fun, at least not until she couldn’t handle it anymore. Shifting to rest her head on his shoulder, the pregnant woman dozed a little, contented with him.

“It wont. Hopefully.”Sebastian smiled as he headed out with her.

But indeed, Sebastian could be proven wrong sometimes. That con had indeed gotten out of hand, by the end Sebastian and Rob had to break up a fight between gwen and one of the fans, having sent Chris upstairs as soon as they found him after his fiancee, the man having been doing a panel at the time. Only hoping that this wouldn’t totally ruin things, Sebastian sighed as he walked over towards krys. “You should probably get upstairs. See how gwen’s doing.”He said looking tired himself, between keeping chris out of trouble and trying not to yell at rabid fans, teh man was exhausted.

But it was to a sad empty room that Chris got to when he got upstairs, Gwen not brave enough to face him, a goodbye letter and his engagement ring sitting on the nightstand for him. The only thing that they could hope for, was that given space, the woman would calm down. Having requested quietly, desperately, that no one try to find her until she was ready. 

Chris shook his head. "Your welfare comes first. No arguments. We're getting you a body guard." he said firmly, not wanting to argue with her, even if she had agreed sort of. He knew just how bad his fans could be, and wanted her safe, especially now. He loved her to much to see her hurt.

Krystal made a face. "i'm not so sure" she said, following him out, worry on her face.

chris ran to the room, worry for her in his features as he swiped the card through the reader. when her saw the letter and ring, he didn't read it, isted he just fell to his knees and cried, his heart broken because he knew how vulnerable the woman could be, and knew this meant nothing good. 

“Chris?”Sebastian called as he knocked on the door, frowning as he pushed it open, realizing that the man had left it open. “Chris?”The worry in the tone increasing as he looked at his best friend, crossing the room to kneel down in front of him. 

Chris looked like he'd been hit by a truck, worry, sadness and just plain upset in his features. "She left me, seb. Gwen left me. I just can't read what she wrote. Please, read it for me?" He asked, looking up at the man in utter dstress. Krystal came in a few minutes later, hugging chris tightly. "She'll be back. Just give her some time." She said softly, rubbing the mans back. He was just distraught to do anything but cry, and krystal knew it was the fan's fault. She would talk to Gwen, but the note requested no one find her, and while she knew chris would worry, and she would too, she'd respect the woman's wishes. 

Sebastian flinched, sighing quietly, “I’m so sorry Chris.”he muttered even as he took the note, before smiling sadly. “She’s taking a break. She needs time to think. Requests none of us look for her. She’ll get in contact with us when she’s ready.”Sebastian sighed, looking at Krys. Worried about how chris was going to react once he got it together enough to know his fans had ruined probably the best thing in his life.

Months later sebastian smiled a little as he waved a letter in the air as Chris walked into the apartment they’d gotten in boston, gently rubbing krys’ swollen feet. Leaning back to look at the other actor, he sighed a little. “Got this from LA today. Apparently no one got the notice to forward your mail to here, so when Rob stopped by your place he found a stack. But this is the only thing of interest.”Sebastian said, while he hadn’t opened it, he knew what it was simply by the shape and the no return address. A ultrasound picture. At least 7 months pregnant, sebastian figured gwen was starting to get nervous enough she was trying to reach out. Leaning down to press a kiss to krys' stomach he smiled slightly, the woman was days away from her own due date, so he was nervous himself. 

"I should have seen this coming. I should have prepared better for the fans." he lamented, taking in a few breaths to try and calm down. He looked to Krystal. "You were closest to her. If she calls, please tell me." He said, ragged looking. He looked like he did when buckydied only this was real. she hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Of cours, spangles." she said, using the nickname to try and cheer him up. 

A few days later, krys came over to check on Chris and what she saw horrified her. He had cut his wrists, and was bleeding out. She immediately called seb and an ambulance. "Christopher evans! What in the name of god are you doing?!" She yelled, cleaning him up and bandaging him as best she could as she waited for her boyfriend and the paramtedics. "Don't wanna live without her" was all chris said before he passed out. 

Chris looked curiously at the emvelope, taking it from his friend, and opening it. A scared, yet happy grin spread across his face. "Its twins! I'm gonna be a daddy!" He exclaimed, happy, yet wanting gwen. Krystal smiled as seb kissed her stomach, kissing his lips. "Its gonna be fine, love." She assured, smiling. 

Sebastian smiled, resting his cheek against her stomach, turning his head to look up at chris. Nervous about how chris was going to respond to this. Because it was so hard to be excited, when he was so worried about his friend and what he might do. “Twins?”he said looking interested as he sat up, looking up at his friend in amusement. “You look ready to faint, Spangles.”he teased before getting up and snagging two beers and opening them. “This deserves some celebration.” 

Chris was happy, but slightly deflated. "Its hard to be to happy when she's not here to share it with me. But i'm gonna be a daddy! Ahhhh!" He said, running to put the picture on the fridge. He wished he was with Gwen, but, he could still be happy with his friends. No need to be sad. He knew now he needed to stay alive for those babies. Krystal stroked sebastian's hair softly as he lay his head on her stomach, watching Chris. She worried, but he seemed to be handling it okay. Chris took the beer, clinking it with sebs. "Yeah, it really is." 

“I know. But she reached out. I mean, that has to mean something. She’s not totally leaving you without knowing anything.”Sebastian pointed out as he sighed his beer, before snickering. “Oh yea. Celebrations are needed.”Sebastian said, knowing that more then anything, this was needed. Because the tabloids for the last months had had a field day with gwen’s disappearance, and chris’ mostly step back from fame, even moving back to boston over staying in LA.

Hours later, Sebastian growled, sounding annoyed as he pressed his face into the pillows, hearing the phone starting to go off. Whining stupidly as he stumbled out of bed, looking for the phone, wincing as he face planted into the wall, cursing as he fell. Even after months in the apartment, he still hadn’t learned the place well enough to not go falling over everything when he tried to find shit in the dark. Whining quietly as he scooped up the cell phone he looked startled at the name before tossing the phone to krys. “It’s gwen. I’m gonna go wake up Chris.”he muttered stealing a kiss before leaving to wake the other actor. 

Chris nodded. "Yes, you're right. Hopefully she'll come around soon." He said, smiling softly As krys nodded. She knew Gwen well, and this was a step in the right direction. 

Krystal was awake already, a sense coming over her. While she had nothing like her character, she was still somewhat clairvoyant. "Right" she said, taking the phone, talking calmly. "Don't worry sweet. I'll be right there." Krystal said soothingly before adding "where are you? Seb's gonna have to drive. I'm to big to drive beauty anymore." She said with a slight pout, knowing the other woman would know she spoke of her car.

Chris woke at the slight shaking. "What? Whats wrong? Is krys okay?" He asked, knowing the woman was overdue and getting ancy.


	5. Big changes and new beginnings

Gwen whimpered quietly at the other end, swallowing thickly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know who else to call. I don’t-don’t have anyone else. I tried calling chris, but his phone was shut off, and I didn’t-”Gwen babbled, to overwhelmed and scared before taking a deep breath to calm down. So. Well. That in part explained why she hadn’t gotten into touch with him, after his suicide attempt the man had gotten so many calls and mail that they’d moved chris to boston and changed his number....never considering it’d be the only number Gwen had. “Boston Memorial Hospital.”She said calming slowly, relieved to hear the other’s voice, knowing they’d be startled that she was in boston of all places.

“Krys is fine. Gwen called, she’s talking to Krys. Figured she needed something if she’s calling at 3 am on christmas eve.”Sebastian said already pushing the man’s shoes towards him as he hopped on one foot to pull on his own shoes. 

 

Krystal chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it sweets. I'm overddue anyway. Maybe helping you will help little dimitri decide its time." She said, completly calm as she put on her dress and flats. She wasn't actually that surprised to heare she was in boston. In fact, it was more convenient. "Thats actually great. We're in Boston too." she said before yelling to seb "Gwens at boston memorial! She's in labor!" 

At that, Chris perked up even more. "Gwen! In labor! Gotta get to her! I'm gonna be a daddy!" He yelled, and krystal was sure Gwen could hear. "Chris is extatic. He loves you stupid still, you know that right?" She asked, taking in a breath. She wasn't fulky awake yet, but awake enough. 

“Okay. Maybe.”Gwen said as she leaned back in her bed, sighing quietly, relaxing as she realized they were on their way. “Really? Boston? Perfect.”Sebastian grinned as he shoved a hat onto Chris’ blond head, the last thing they needed was anyone recognizing them right away. 

“....He’s...excited? He’s...”Gwen whimpered, sounding nearly panicked at the idea and hearing him, before swallowing hard. “...just...get here....Said it wont be to long now...” Well, she’d put off calling them until she’d been to scared to do it on her own. “Come on Chris, lets go.”Sebastian said getting them all down to the car before heading for the hospital, nearly laughing out loud as chris bolted for the maternity ward. 

Krystal chuckled. "Maybe." she said, ready to leave. She wanted to get to Gwen quickly, cursing she couldn't do it herself. 

"yes, very, gwenny. He's been bubbly since he saw the ultrasound. He wants to be with you." she explained, chuckling at chris's reaction. They got to the hospital quickly, and the nurses tried to help krystal into a wheel chair. "No, i'm okay. I'm here to see a friend." she said, looking firmly at them. If she needed a wheelchair, she'd ask. 

Chris ran for Gwens room when he got to the maternity ward, running right to her. "Gwen! I'm here, Krys and seb are too. I'm sorry. I should have found you sooner, but you asked not to be disturbed... I was so worried." he said as krys waddled in, getting onto gwens other side, pulling up a chair for herself. 

 

“Oh.Good.I hadn’t been sure if he’d be happy still.”Gwen said relaxing a little. Sebastian snickered amused as they tried to get krys into a wheelchair, kissing her cheek lightly. “You sure you don’t want one?”

Gwen looked up startled as he came into the room, her dark hair curling and sweaty as it clung in chunks to her forehead, definitely well into labor, even if it seemed the twins were content to stay where they were for the moment. “...I know. I’m sorry-I couldn’t I wasn’t...”She whimpered, sounding distressed upset that she couldn’t get the words out, to talk to him, but pain was making it impossible. “Hey gwen.”Sebastian smiled softly as he ducked into the room, settling into a chair, nervous and fidgety. 

"Of course he is. He loves you, gwenny." She said still turning the wheelchair down, smiling as Sebastian kissed her head. "I'm sure sebby." She said, walking into Gwen's room. 

Chris chuckled, moving the hair out of her face. "Its alright. I know you needed space. But we do this together. No arguments. And I want you to marry me." He said, smiling and kissing her softly. He still loved her so so much, even if her leaving had nearly killed him. 

Gwen smiled softly, as she closed her eyes for a moment, leaning her head into his hand, nuzzling his palm for a moment, shivering a little. “Thanks...for that.” She muttered swallowing, wincing as a contraction hit her, nearly doubling her over. The slender woman in nearing the end, the contractions getting closer together, and it was killing her. “...I will. If you’re sure. I still want you.”She said blushing slightly. 

 

"Of course Gwen." He said, stroking her cheek, looking scared as she doubled in pain. Krystal checked her dialation. "You need to push, gwenny." She said, already seeing the head of the girl. Chris nodded, taking her hand. "I'm sure. When I said forever I meant it." He said, firm yet gentle, sipping the ring back on. 

“hurts...”She muttered whimpering quietly, panting, looking up at krys before nodding as she pushed. “okay. Okay I can do this...”she whimpered, scared and upset as she pushed, squeezing chris’ hands as their twins came into the world, slumping back into the pillows with a exhausted whimper. 

Krystal held her anckles, breathing with her. She was experienced, having done the classes, unlike chris who was more just moral support. When the girls came out, chris grinned. "You did it baby. They're here." He told her, kissing her head. They were parents now. 

Krystal let out a strangled cry as water ran down her legs and she swore in romanian, having learned to talk to his mother better, because she didn't speak alot of English, despite understanding it. "Sebby... my water broke." She said, eyes wide, though she was excited. 

Gwen gave chris a tired smile moving to look into the cribs after krys had cleaned them up, having been in labor nearly 24 hours she was to exhausted to hold them yet. "we Are...we really are."she said looking up at chris with wide eyes before startling at krys curse."what?"

"Now?"sebastian moved closer looking startled before cursing himself as he grabbed the wheelchair making her sit in it before Looking at chris."stay with gwen. I have this. We'll be okay."he said looking near panic though as he went out to get the nurse and settled in for what she needed him to do 

Chris smiled back, giving her head a kiss. "You rest my love. You need it." He said, head snapping up at his friend's curse. Krystal only cursed when she was seriously hurting. 

Chris nodded. "Call if you need anything, seb. I'll be here." He said, giving krys and his friend reassuring smiles. Krystal sat down, breathing in and out just she like she was taught. The pretty half japanese woman was actually fairly calm, though she worried. She knew even though Seb was extatic about starting a family with her, he was also scared. She wanted to ease his pain, but was in to much herself physically. 

“kay...”Gwen said tiredly, stirring, but to tired to hear keep up with what was going on. “I will.”sebastian smiled at chris, amused as even as worried as he was, following krys. 

Later sebastian smiled a little as he held the small baby boy in his arms, gently touching his cheek with a finger, amused as he made a whimpering whine at being disturbed. Looking up at krys with a small smile, tilting his head a little as he saw that krys was awake. “How you feeling?”he said softly.

"Chris?"Gwen said sounding quiet and tired, upset as she considered her fiancee, boyfriend...feeling utterly lost and confused now that she wasn't in so much pain as she considered the other. 

Chris nodded, watching them go. 

Krystal smiled at him, a small yawn escaping her. "I'm okay, sebby bear. Can I hold little Dimka?" she asked, looking hopeful. She had passed out after the labor, and hadn't gotten to hold him.

Chris smiled, holding one of the girls. "Yes my love?" He asked, looking down at her. 

Sebastian smiled as he moved over to her from the chair, easing down onto the bed next to her, gently moing Dimtri into her arms, sighing quietly. “He’s adorable, Krys.”he muttered, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, having told no one yet but chris that his child was in the world. Not ready for the world to know everything about his life just yet, even his mom and stepdad didn’t know yet.

“....It’s christmas. You should be with your family....”She said smiling though at the sight of him and the girls, amused as the other was dozing away happily in the crib as chris held a sleeping twin. 

Krystal smiled as sebastian handed her Dmitri, kissing his little head. "He really is, sebby. He's gonna be just like his daddy I bet." She said with a small smile, coddling the child, amazed that they'd created this boy together. "He has your eyes sebby" she said, cooing at the child as he awoke. She was worried though, how would they manage to get little Dmitri away without being recognized? She leaned into him, hoping that he would have the forsight to at least propose before they went to see his mother and stepdad, which, from what he'd told her, she'd want to kick his ass.

Chris smiled and laughed. "No, my place is here. My mom and sisters understand, but they will want to meet you now." He said, kissing her head, the little girl stirring in his arms. 

"Hm, just what the world needs. Another romanian disaster.”Sebastian snorted a little, before smiling slightly as he nodded looking down at the small baby. “he does. But your hair.”He muttered as he brushed a finger over the wispy strands, ignoring the crippling fear and panic that tightened his stomach as he looked at his girlfriend and baby, oh yea. The man was coming undone now that the baby was actually here. The man had some really deep set issues, and not all of them from childhood, but alot of them were, and he was definitely coming unglued. “They said you could leave this afternoon if you felt okay. Gwen to.”

“...Oh.’Gwen frowned slightly, because the woman was feeling utterly lost at having him back in her life, even if she had missed him, she had no idea how to act or do this anymore. A submissive that hadn’t had a dom around her in months, more importantly hadn’t had her dom around, and the woman was utterly out of sorts.Smiling quietly as she looked at the girl, biting her lip. “I...didn’t think of names...I...it felt wrong naming them without you,...” 

Krystal smiled as she cuddled the little boy in her arms, kissing his small head again. She nodded. "Yeah, he's gonna be a handful. Especially with Rob's kids as an influence." she admitted, pulling out her phone. She had promised to call Indio on skype when the baby was born, because he was going through rehab again and couldn't be there in person. She gave Seb a kiss, unsure how to bridge the subject of marriage. While she could care less if they got married as long as they stayed together, She knew his mother would not approve. She smiled at him. "Its gonna be fine, and i'd love to go home. In a little while. Lets pray papparazzi took today off." She said, giving him another kiss. 

Chris smiled. "So, do you want to live here or in LA? I don't care. I've been bunking with Krys and seb, but, now that we are fathers, i think he'd prefer the space." he said excitedly, still a slight dominance to his tone even if he wanted her as happy as possible. He looked contemplative. "So, I was thinking for the girls, Fiona Gwendolyn and Nora Krystal. What do you think Gwen?" He asked, wanting her opinion on the names he'd picked. 

“oh gods. That’s a scary thought. Especially if him and El have another one.”Seb snickered a little pressing a kiss to her head as she called indio getting up after kissing her back.”I’ll go see about getting us all out of here. Hopefully between me and Chris we can figure out how to get us out of here without getting followed.”He smiled kissing her again before heading for the door.

“...Here. I have a place here....it’s not huge, or anything, but it’s cozy.”She said looking up at him, nervous. Because while she’d missed him and la some, here, in boston it was quiet and easy enough for the shy woman, that she’d settled easily into her life. “...I like them. They’re pretty.”She said looking up at Sebastian as the man walked in. “hey, Seb.” “Hey. So. Need your help, how do we get out of here without anyone noticing?”He said, wanting as much time as possible without anyone knowing about the babies. 

 

Krystal chuckled. "I'm sure they will, and i'm sure jonesy will spoil dimka rotten when he finally meets him in person." she said, snuggling the baby as she nodded at her boyfriend. She knew he wanted to keep their son as secret as possible, so she was only telling their closest friends. Rob was the one who picked up the call, since indio was with his dad for the holiday. "Hey robby! yep, it finally happened, december 24th at 8pm. His name is Dmitri." she told the other man, who quickly went to get his son. "Indy, krys is on your computer." He said, smiling softly and going back to elena.

Chris smiled. "I'm cool with that. Boston is my home." He said, giving her a kiss before he grinned, glad she liked the names. He nodded at seb. "Buy disguises from the giftshop?" He asked, trying to help. 

 

“Most likely.”Seb snickered a little amused as he left. “Krys?”Indio wandered to the computer, while still looking wane and tired, he looked better then he had in months though. Grinning when he saw krys and dmitri.”Hey. So,I take this to mean the world has to get ready for hurricane sebastian?”He teased, because it was the only thing to call sebastian when he was in a mood, destructive and overpowering, and he knew the man was going to be overly protective till things settled. 

“Good.”Gwen smiled relaxing, smiling softly as she kissed him back, despite having just had his children, she was feeling shy with him after so long gone. “Yea.”sebastian nodded a little before tilting his head some. “also, think you could call your mom?MY car’s big, but it wont fit us all. And we need three carseats, not one. Since we’re going there for christmas dinner anyways....”He shrugged a little, worried about telling chris’ mom about gwen and the twins, but knowing it’d have to be done. 

 

Krystal chuckled as seb left, grinning when Indio got to the computer. "Hey there jonesy. How are you?" She asked, the obvious worry for him in her face though she still smiled, adjusting herself as Dimitri stirred, toothlessly grinning at the guy on the other side of the screen and cooing. She chuckled a little, as did her son, though he didn't understand. Her reached out, cooing. Krystal smiled. "Looks like Little Dmitri likes you Jonesy." she said, smiling at him. She was already planning to go see him at rehab. Seb and her were thinking of moving back to her LA mansion. She chuckled again. "Yeah. Hopefully I can get chris to convince him to at least propose before we visit his mom in a month. She's really traditional, but she adores me, so hopefully it won't be to bad." She explained, glad to see her old friend, even if it remindes her of how close they once came. 

Chris chuckled. "Mom is already on it. Seems she saw this coming. I guess she saw gwen around town and connected the dots. She knows it all." He said, very relaxed about it. His mom, though traditional, understood what had happened, and was glad her son had found his one. 

“Hey. I’m doing okay. Really, I promise.”he said smiling slightly. “I’m feeling better then I have in months, and dad and El are great.”He smiled a little amused as the baby cooed, nodding slightly. “What’s not to like?I’m quite amazing.”indio smiled a little before nodding. “I’m sure he has his own reasons for not doing it yet. You know how he is. Either he’s not thinking of things at all, or he’s over thinking everything. It’ll be okay.”indio said smiling at her. “You guys still going to chris’ for dinner?”

“Your mom is amazing really.”Sebastian snickered amused, shaking his head as he left to get them their disguises, returning in a few minutes and getting them all ready, “When’s your mom coming?”Sebastian said smiling as he looked down as fiona wrapped her fingers around his pinky.

Krystal grinned. "I'm so happy to hear that! You had me scared there for awhile Jonesy. You were really bad off." She said before she just smiled. "Its true. You captured my heart once. I'm not surprised you got little Dimka's too." She said, sending him air kisses. She really did miss him. Krystal nodded though she frowned. "I hope so Jonesy. I love him so much, and now we have a son, and its just.. He deserves a happy ending, Jonesy. You've no idea how much." She said, snuggling her son close, though he cried a little. "he's hungry." She said, blushing a bit as she positioned herself. While it something he'd seen alot of in their 4 years, it was kind of awkward too. she wanted to keep talking to him though. "Tell me about rehab. I'm curious." she said, smiling at him, and indio would see how much she missed him in her eyes, if only in just the way of a close friend.

Chris nodded. "She really is." he said, watching seb go, then putting on his disguise after seb returned. "She'll be here in an hour." He said, cuddling little nora in his bicep. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”Indio flushed a little before snickering. “Hm, don’t let Seb hear you saying that. He’ll be jealous.”he teased a little, before nodding. “I’m sure he’s thinking about it. I mean, he didn’t bolt when you told him you were pregnant, or that you wanted to date him. As much as he’s weird about emotional things, that has to mean something.”indio said wanting her to feel better before smiling a little, shifting the computer so he wasn’t watching exactly, but he could still talk, grinning as he started to tell her.

“Great. We’ll be ready to go then.”Sebastian grinned as he left to get his own girl and son ready to leave.


End file.
